The Song That Brought Us Together
by Dark Little World
Summary: He finally found her... The one... And she goes by Momo Hinamori... ByakiMori Yeah.I know the summery sucks but I don't wanna reveal too much. Read on!
1. Chapter 1: Peaches and Cherries

**_This is a Fanfic (Apparently). But this is different…. It's probly the first of it's kind. It's a Momo X Byakuya Fanfic. And It is one of my first lovey dovey fanfictions. Fullmetal Shinigami wasnt all lovey dovey. Pokey Patch is lovey dovey but... I have plans for this one! I really hope you enjoy and If there are anything I messed up on please feel free to tell me! Now enjoy this MASTERPEICE! (Kidding. It probly sucks but I DON'T CARE! :D)_**

_Singing_

"Talking"

**~Thinking~**

Movements and such.

Byakuya goes out for his nightly walk, he passes the squad five main room when he hears someone playing the piano. He backs up and enters the room to see who it is. He is surprised to see squad five lieutenant Momo Hinamori playing.

He walks in and leans on the wall. He closes his eyes, and listens to Momo play. Suddenly she starts to sing, he opens his eyes to see her eyes closed. She is concentrating on how the song fits with what she's feeling. He closes his eyes yet again to listen to her beautiful voice.

_Play Ground, School bell rings_

_ Again… _

_Rain clouds come to play…. _

_Again… _

_Has no one told you she's not breathing? _

_Hello. _

_I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to… _

_Hello? _

Byakuya listens closely to her words, hearing the sadness and truth in them

_If I smile and don't believe. Soon I know I'm Awake….. _

_From this dream… _

_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken…._

He opens his eyes to see a tear rolling down her cheek and wonders what she feels when she sings this song…

_Hello? I'm the light living for you, so you can hide, I don't cry…. _**(A/N! Do you notice how she says she doesnt cry but a tear is rolling down her face? Hmmm... ;) )**

He feels something on his cheek, he feels his cheek and finds a tear, his eyes widen. He didn't expect the song to bring him to tears. Even though it isn't over yet….

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping alone,_

_Oh I'm still here, all that's left of yesterday…._

Momo stops playing and sighs, Byakuya gets off the wall. Such a beautiful slow song….. "Did you write that song or hear it somewhere?" Byakuya says as he gets closer to momo.

Momo gasps noticing that Byakuya was there "I-I heard it in the land of the living Kuchiki-taicho…." Momo says as she bows "That song was… Beautiful. I have to admit, it brought me to tears.." Momo's eyes widen as Byakuya says that.

She can't believe the song she just did would bring the emotionless captain to tears.. Was she really that good? "I-I'm sorry Kuchiki-taicho, I didn't mean for you to tear up at such a silly song. Forgive me" Momo bows again.

Byakuya shakes his head "It's not a silly song Hinamori-fukutaicho. It was rather beautiful. I admire your skills with the piano… I didn't know you could play it." "My granny taught me how to play it… I guess I really enjoyed the happiness it brought to her and shiro-chan…"

"We should play together some time Hinamori." "H-Hai, Kuchiki-taicho…" "When are you free?" "Oh… uhm… I guess during lunch…" "Would you like to play on the piano during lunch Hinamori?" Momo blushed slightly at his words.

"I-I don't mind Kuchiki-taicho…." "We meet in my office at twelve, and I take you to my mansion to play in the music room. Till then.." Byakuya turns and heads for the door.

"Goodnight Hinamori-fukutaicho" "G-Good night Kuchiki-taicho" Byakuya leaves and walks back to his mansion, Momo sighs **~What just happened? Did Kuchiki-Taicho ask me to play piano with him?~ Momo sighs again and heads to her room. (A/N! NO DUR MOMO YOU BAKA!)**

**_So what yah think? Rate and review people! :)__ and I know that was kinda weird of Byakuya to do that but… I had nothing else in mind so… I hope you enjoyed it, I know I kinda did. The song is Hello by Evanescence._**


	2. Chapter 2: School House Meeting

It was morning, Momo opens her eyes slowly. The sun was shining beautifully, Momo stretches and sits up, smiling. "Today is going to be a good day"

Momo gets up, gathers her clothes, and goes for a shower. When she's done she goes out to her office to work on her paper work.

Izuru knocks on Momo's door "Come in" She says as she is filling out her paperwork, Izuru walks in "G-Good Morning Hinamori-kun"

"Good Morning Izuru-kun" "How was your morning?" "Very good. Yours?" "Same as usual." Izuru sits on the couch, Renji walks in "Oi, Momo. Good Mornin" "Good Morning Renji"

"Ah, Good Morning Izuru" "Good Morning Abarai-kun" Renji sits across from Izuru "How was everyone's morning?" "The usual" Izuru sighs, Momo smiles "Wonderful, yours?"

"That's good. Same as Izuru's." Rangiku skips in "MORNIN EVERYONE! How was your morning? Mine was Good, Hey did you hear that-" "Oi Oi, Rangiku you're talking too fast slow down! My head is going to burst!" Renji holds his head.

Momo giggles, Izuru chuckles, Rangiku pouts "Renji you big meanie! Anyways! Did you hear about that we lieutenants have to go to the Shinō Academy!" Rangiku smiles widely.

Momo looks up from her work "Oh? What for Rangiku-chan?" Rangiku shrugs "Dunno.. Guess We'll find out"

Renji groans "I don't want to go back to that place!" Izuru sighs "Brings back memories….." Renji Scoffs "Yeah, Bad ones"

Rangiku smiles "And I heard some captains are going too… like….." Rangiku tries to remember, Momo finishes her paperwork and stands "I'll be back, I got to deliver these papers"

Izuru, Renji, and Rangiku nod, Momo shunpos to her destination. Rangiku finally remembers "Ah! Yes! It was Captain Zaraki, Captain Unohana, And… Captain Kuchiki! Oh! And Captain Kurotsuchi!"

Izuru tilts his head "Why do they need twelve lieutenants, and four captains?" "Hmm….. Not sure… Maybe one Captain for Healing, another for fighting, one for nobility, and one for research I guess…" Rangiku sits next to Izuru "Well. It's in a hour so we got time to sit, rest, or something."

Momo walks in the room "I'm back, so what we talking about?" she sits next to Renji, Renji sighs "Twelve lieutenants and four captains are going to the academy. We are discussing why they need all of us… Ah! It's probly to show them how badass we are!"

Momo giggles "Or to show them how our Zanpakutō can be different based on our skills." Renji rubs his temples "That sounded so smart it gave me a headache! Momo why are you such a nerd?"

Momo playfully hits him on his arm "It's just a guess Renji!" Renji chuckles "A nerdy guess" Momo sticks her tongue out at him "Renji! That's not nice"

Renji laughs "I'm sorry, couldn't help myself" Rangiku yawns "Mooooomooooo were is the sake!" "Sorry Rangiku I don't have any, Shiro-chan doesn't let me hide some in here for you" Rangiku pouts "I swear captain doesn't want me to have any fun."

Izuru sighs, Renji closes his eyes, Momo pokes his head "Hey! Don't fall asleep!" Renji opens one eye "Too late little peach" he falls off the couch and snores, Momo, Izuru and Rangiku laugh.

Rukia walks in then stares at Renji "He's just like Ichigo.. Not a morning person. Ah! Hello Izuru, Rangiku, Momo" "Hello Rukia" Momo smiles, Rangiku waves Izuru nods, Rukia sits next to Momo

"I hear you guys are going back to the academy." Rangiku nods "So are some captains. One of them being your Brother" "Nii-sama?" "Mhmm…" Rukia smiles "I wonder…. What for?"

Momo shrugs "I think it has something to do with our difference in strength, skill, and technique" Renji lifts his head slightly "Nerd!" "Shut up Renji!" Momo kicks Renji, he rolls onto his back, snoring.

An hour has passed. Rangiku, Momo, Izuru, and Renji said bye to Rukia and went to squad one barracks. There, they stood by their captains, or were their captain used to be.

"As some of you might know. I am sending most of you to the Shinō Academy." Some captains and lieutenants held back groans, Ukitake looked at Captain General Yamamoto "Uhm… Sir?"

The Captain General looks at him "What is it Ukitake?" "I was wondering why some of us are being sent to Shinō Academy…"

Yamamoto sighs "Some teachers there made a bet with the students. If most of them got good scores in Kido, Zanjutsu, Hakuda, and Hoho then the lieutenants of the Gotei 13 will be there so they can either teach them some techniques or be participate in class, or be there for everyone's entertainment."

Kenpachi scoffs "So you're saying that they want the lieutenants there so they can be like those popular kids in those manga's Yachiru reads?"

Yamamoto sighs "Yes, they also made another bet that if the students behaved well then the captains, whom to their choosing, will go by and visit."

Kenpachi frowns "So we're like superstars to them? They do good they get to see us in person?" Yamamoto nods "Sadly" Renji sighs "So when we arrive there will be many 'Kyaa!'s that we may possibly go deaf?" Yamamoto nods "I believe so."

Renji groans "Oh joy…." Yamamoto bangs his stick on the floor three times "Lieutenants you are dismissed" the lieutenants leave,

Shuhei nudges Renji "Wanna see who is more popular?" "Ehh? How?" "Who can get more 'Kyaa's before the end of our assignment or trip or whatever it is" Renji smirks "You're on!" they shake hands.

Momo, Izuru, and Rangiku talk about how the students reactions may be. Yachiru jumps on Izuru's back "Hey Peaches, Jiggles, and Frowny. What we talking about?" Izuru glares at Yachiru, Rangiku and Momo smile "How the students will react" Yachiru gets off Izuru's back "Sounds boring." she runs off as Momo, Rangiku, and Izuru continue their conversation.

**Meanwhile, back with Yammamoto and the captains….**

"Captains Zaraki, Kuchiki, Unohana, and Kurotsuchi are to go with the lieutenants." The captains nod "And the rest have a free day. Those Four captains that I've called stay while you others dismiss." Everyone but Kenpachi, Byakuya, Retsu, and Mayuri stay "The real reason why you four are going is because of…"

_**TO BE CONTINUED ;D Hope you enjoyed that! I know It's off topic but I had this in my head. DO NOT WORRY! Byakuya and Momo fluff will happen during the trip! So don't worry! And sorry It's so much words! I can't help but to type!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Shinigami Bet

The lieutenants talk among themselves.

Renji sighs "Let's hurry up and head to the Shino Academy" "We have to wait for the captains." "Screw them! Let's just keep going!" Momo gasps "Renji!"

Renji crosses his arms "Whaat? I just want to get this over with." Rangiku scoffs "We all do, but then again it may be fun..." Renji laughs "Oh?" Shuuhei smacks Renji on his head "Of course! We still have that bet!"

Renji holds his head "Ow ow ow ow ow, Yeah I remember" Shuuhei smirks "I will be winning this bet" Renji laughs "Will not!" Momo tilts her head "What's this bet?"

Shuuhei smiles "The loser gets to buy the winner Ramen and Sake for a month." Rangiku smiles "I wanna be involved with this bet!" Shuuhei and Renji smile at each other "Okay here are the rules, the person with the most 'Kyaa's' wins okay?" Rangiku nods

"Oh! Momo you should be involved for fun!" Momo shakes her head "I doubt I'll get any 'Kyaa's'" Izuru laughs "You'll get some don't worry."

Momo looks at Izuru then laughs "You think I can… HAHAHA… That's a great joke Izuru! Hahahahaha" Izuru, Renji, Rangiku, and Shuuhei stare at her.

Izuru shakes his head "It's not a joke Momo. I'd like to enter this bet!" Shuuhei and Renji nod "Might as well involve everyone" Shuuhei says as gets to a high place "Oi! YOU GUYS!" the lieutenants stop talking and look at Shuuhei, Shuuhei smiles "I got a bet for you lot!" Iba laughs "What do you have in mind Hisagi?" Shuuhei chuckles "Well, the bet is…."

"Do you understand the mission?" the captains nod "Great, dismissed" the captains leave the meeting room.

The captains hear a ruckus coming from where the lieutenants are at, Kenpachi is the first one there hoping for a fight but he hears Shuuhei say "And the winner gets Ramen and Sake from everyone for a month!"

Kenpachi chuckles "Oi! Hisagi! I'm in!" Shuuhei smiles "Great! Who else?" all of the lieutenants (besides Izuru, Rangiku, Renji, Momo, and himself) shout with agreement.

The other captains stand next to Kenpachi, Byakuya lifts an eyebrow "What is going on Zaraki-taicho?" Kenpachi chuckles "They are having some bet. The winner gets free ramen and sake for a month"

Byakuya sighs "What are the rules of this bet?" Renji gasps "Taicho! You are interested!" Byakuya looks at Renji "What are the rules?"

Shuuhei jumps down from his spot "It's a popularity contest. The person with the most 'Kyaa's' wins. Simple" Unohana smiles "That seems rather-" "Childish" Byakuya cuts in, Unohana chuckles "I was going to say fun, but I see you have a different opinion Kuchiki-taicho" Byakuya looks at Unohana "It is childish"

Kenpachi laughs "Think about it Kuchiki. Free Ramen and Sake for a month!" "That may be exciting for you, but I'm not interested" Byakuya closes his eyes.

Shuuhei smirks "Then we shall make it better. The loser has to do their captains paperwork, but that is if their captain is involved." Byakuya opens his eyes "If you put it that way…"

Renji gasps "CAPTAIN! Don't you think that's unfai-" Byakuya holds his hand up to silence Renji "I'll take part of this 'bet'" Renji groans, Momo giggles.

Shuuhei smirks "does this mean everyone is involved?" most of the heads nod, except for Momo's, Shuuhei frowns "Come on Momo! It'll be fun!" Momo scoffs "More like humiliating." "How will that be?"

"Simple. Some of us may not get any, I may be called a traitor, crazy or something insulting aaaaand….. That's all I can come up with…. Oh! And the winner may end up fat because of all the Ramen and Sake involved" Shuuhei stood there silent, trying to think of something

Rangiku smirks "You're just being a chicken. Just like Hitsugaya-Taicho" Momo gapes "No I'm not!" Rangiku smiles "Then join in the bet" Momo crosses her arms

"I'm not interested in Ramen or Sake for a month. I'm fine with what I have." Rangiku's smile gets wider "Afraid that I'll have more than you?" Momo nods "You know you do." Rangiku stomps her foot "She has a point. But still Momo! Just do it and give me the Sake and Ramen!"

Rangiku puts on puppy dog eyes, Momo growls "You know I can't resist when you do that! Fine I'm in!" Rangiku jumps up and down "Yay!" Shuuhei smiles "Let's get going then."

The captains and lieutenants arrive at Shino Academy. Too bad the students were training outside. One girl saw them come up, she squealed in delight.

Some students took notice and asked her what's wrong, she pointed at the lieutenants and captains who were getting closer, some students ran towards them, soon the lieutenants and captains were surrounded.

Byakuya's eye begins to twitch, Kenpachi was feeling uncomfortable and his spiritual pressure rises, Unohana and Yachiru try to calm him down. Mayuri looks at some students who said he looks weird "Say I'm weird one more time and you will find yourself tied to one of my testing tables in my lab!"

Nemu sighs "Captain, they are just not used to seeing a captain such as you." Mayuri looks at her "What are you saying Nemu?" Nemu tilts her head "That you are more superior than them" Mayuri smiles "That's better, but we need to get these children under control-"

"Scatter" Renji and Shuuhei look at each other then at Byakuya "Captain, I don't think that would be-" "Senbonzakura" Byakuya's sword turns into thousands of cherry blossoms, the lieutenants gulp, Kenpachi smiles.

Momo goes to Byakuya "Um Kuchiki-taicho, I know they can be a bit annoying but releasing your sword won't help the situation" Byakuya's sword goes back to normal; He nods "I understand." Momo smiles.

"Great. Now I know SOME people won't die today… Now we need Kenpachi and Mayuri" Momo frowns and sighs.

Byakuya starts walking towards the school, ignoring the students who bug him.

Momo and the rest follow him.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting

_**Sorry I am late at updating to this Fanfic. But I promise that I'll try my best to keep on my deadline. Well, here is chapter 4. Enjoy! Oh! And I forgot to mention the girls get whistles from the guys. Okay now you can enjoy!**_

In the Shino Academy, the students sit in the auditorium and talk loudly. The Taicho's and their Fuku-Taicho's stand in a line. The Taicho's stand next to their lieutenants.

As the principle tries to quiet the students Momo wonders about the bet. Momo looks up at Byakuya "Kuchiki-taicho, Do you think we'll be able to meet for lunch?"

Byakuya looks down at Momo "There is a music room here. We'll be able to meet." Momo looks at the students "If we, or mainly you, would be able to escape from the students."

Byakuya smiles inwardly "That is why we are shinigami Hinamori-Fuku-taicho." Momo laughs "I guess so."

When the principle finally got the students to stay quiet, he walks to the end of the stage next to the first lieutenant and sighs

"As you know, the Gotei 13 sent us their Fuku-taicho's and some of their taicho's. This is because of your great behavior and grades. So today you will be learning and training with or from the Gotei 13's best." The students whistle and cheer in excitement.

The principle silences them "Now, I'll introduce them. I know some of them are famous because of their skills and resent happenings… Moving on."

He stands next to the first lieutenant "Squad one's Fuku-taicho Chojiro Sasakide" Chojiro steps forward and bows. Some teachers clap but no 'Kyaa's' Chojiro sighs and goes back to his spot.

"Second divisions Fuku-taicho, Omaeda Marechiyo" Omaeda steps forward and bows. Two fluffy girls 'Kyaa's' making Omaeda smirk. He steps back to his spot.

"Third divisions Fuku-taicho Izuru Kira." Izuru steps forward and bows. Many girls squeals and 'Kyaa's'. Izuru steps back to his spot.

"Fourth divisions Fuku-taicho Isane Kotestsu" Isane steps forward and bows. Some guys whistle. Isane steps back to her spot.

"Fifths divisions Fuku-taicho Momo Hinamori" Momo steps forward and bows. When she stands the students stare, then start whistling and 'Kyaa'-ing. Momo smiles a sweet smile and steps back to her spot.

"Sixth divisions Fuku-taicho Renji Abarai" Renji steps forward and bows. Most of the girls 'Kyaa' and some guys 'Whoot' in admiration. Renji smirks and goes back to his spot.

"Seventh divisions Fuku-taicho Tetsuzaemon Iba" Iba steps forward and bows. Some girls 'Kyaa' and some teachers claps. Iba steps back to his spot.

"Eighth divisions Fuku-taicho Nanao Ise" Nanao steps forward and bows. Some guys whistle, she steps back to her spot.

"Ninth divisions Fuku-taicho Shuhei Hisagi" Shuhei steps forward and bows. A lot of girls squeal and 'Kyaa' some guys 'Whoot' in admiration. Shuhei smirks and steps back to his spot.

"Tenth divisions Fuku-taicho Rangiku Matsumoto" Rangiku steps forward and bows. All of the guys whistle, Rangiku winks and steps back to her spot.

"Eleventh divisions Fuku-taicho Yachiru Kusajishi" Yachiru jumps off of Kenpachi's shoulder and bows. A lot of girls 'Aww!'. Yachiru goes back to her spot on Kenpachi's shoulder.

"Twelfth divisions Fuku-taicho Nemu Kurotsuchi" Nemu steps forward and bows. Almost all of the guys whistle. Nemu steps back to her spot.

"And Now the Taicho's. Fourth divisions Taicho, Retsu Unohana" Unohana steps forward and bows. Many teachers and students clap in admiration. Unohana smiles and steps back to her sot.

"S-" "Fifth divisions Taicho, Ichigo Kurosaki" Ichigo says as he enters the room. Everyone stares at him as he walks to his place next to Momo.

He gets many 'Kyaa's' and 'Whoop's' from the students. The taicho's and their Fuku-taicho's stare at Ichigo. Ichigo looks at them "What? I died. Can't help but be a captain."

Renji scoffs "How can you, _Ichigo Kurosaki_, die?" Ichigo sighs "Well…" Kenpachi snorts "Did you choke on a strawberry?" Ichigo's eye twitches "No!" Rangiku giggles "Then How'd you die?"

Ichigo sighs and tries to remember "Let's see… uh…. There was a….. Oh! A building collapsed and I pushes Orihime out of the way."

They just stare in awe and disbelief. Momo smiles "That's very sweet of you to do Kurosaki-taicho, I hope Orihime-san wouldn't think it was all her fault."

Ichigo chuckles and scratches behind his head "True true. Anyways, Lets get this show on the road! I wanna win this bet!" Ichigo sighs happily.

"Moving on, Sixth divisions taicho, Byakuya Kuchiki." Byakuya steps forward and bows, all the women -_**excluding the lieutenants**_- 'Kyaa'. Byakuya steps back to his spot.

Momo notices some thing then she pouts, Byakuya and Ichigo take notice "Oi, Momo, what's up with the pout?" Momo sighs "You don't realize it do you?" Ichigo tilts his head "Realize what?" Momo looks up to her taicho "That you and Kuchiki-taicho are making me look shorter than usual!"

Ichigo and Byakuya stare at Momo. Ichigo bursts out laughing, causing everyone stare at him, Byakuya tries his hardest not to smile. But a smirk forms on his lips.

The principle looks at Ichigo "Is there something wrong Kurosaki-taicho?" Ichigo tries to catch his breath, Momo sighs "He's just laughing at what I said."

The principle lifts an eyebrow "And that was?" Momo sighs "That….. He and Kuchiki-taicho….. Make me look shorter than usual….." Everyone stares at her.

Rangiku couldn't help it so she burst out laughing, the other lieutenants joined in followed by the captains and student. Byakuya couldn't help but to chuckle a bit.

Momo blushes deeply and she hides behind Byakuya. Byakuya turns slightly "It's alright Hinamori-Fuku-taicho. You are not the shortest in the Gotei 13." Momo smiles and giggles "I guess you're right." Momo stands next to Byakuya and sighs. Byakuya looks down at her "Besides, you are not that short. You come up to my shoulders and Hitsugaya-taicho only comes up to my fore arm."

Momo laughs, causing Byakuya to smirk one again. Once everything was settled they continue on their introductions. In the end It was a three way tie between Momo, Byakuya, and Ichigo.

Shuhei sighs "Let's split things up, hmm? Kuchiki-taicho will give Renji paperwork" Renji sulks in the corner "Momo will be getting the sake, but she'll give it to Rangiku" Rangiku squeals in joy and hugs Momo, "And Ichigo will be getting all the Ramen." Ichigo smiles victoriously.

'_**Finally a meal fit for a king!' **__'Shut it Hichigo' _'_**Just saying**_' '_I said shut it_.' The Captains and lieutenants chat when some students go up to them asking for autographs, if they can teach their class, if they can walk them to class… etc.

The principle shoos the students away and gives the captains and lieutenants schedules. They look at their schedules and nods "Understood." The principle nods and turns to the students

"Lets begin this day. _**Dismissed!**_"

By the way! '_**Hichigo**_' and '_Ichigo_' They where talking in his head. I know right? Crazy xD Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter _**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Schedules

_**OMAHA! HELLO! HI! HEY! WHASSAP! HOW ARE YOU! MUSHI MUSHI! ETC! Here is chapter 5 people! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER! Do not forget to review and shiz! ;D Now! CHAPTER 5!**_

_**P.s.!**_

'_Thinking_'

"Talking"

"YELLING!"

"Hey Momo, where's the kido room?" Ichigo asks as he looks at his schedule confused. Momo laughs at his confused face "I'll take you because we both go there. Except there's a twist!"

Ichigo lifts an eyebrow "A twist?" Momo nods "I am the teacher and you are the _student_!"

Ichigo gasps "NUH-UH!" Momo nods "From now on I would like you to call me Hinamori-sensei!" Ichigo bows his head in shame

"Just great, my first day as a captain and I have to call my lieutenant sensei." Momo giggles and they head towards the Kido class room.

Byakuya looks at the paper in his hands "Interesting." Renji jogs to his captain "Taicho, what class are you teaching first?" Byakuya closes his eyes

"If you'd look at your schedule you'll know." Renji looks at his schedule "Oh yeah…." Byakuya and Renji head towards one of the training rooms.

Shuhei and Rangiku look at their schedule's "OH! We got a class together shu-kun!" Rangiku squeals.

Shuhei smiles "Yep, but we have to learn." Rangiku's smiles widens "I WANT YOU TO BE MY PARTNER SHU-KUN!"

Shuhei blushes "A-Alright"

'_HELL YES!_' Shuhei thinks as he is being dragged to class by Rangiku.

Momo stands in front of the class and Ichigo. "Alrighty, How much do we know about Kido?" Ichigo raises his hand, Momo nods so Ichigo can speak "It hurts like a mother fucker" The class laughs, Momo gasps "TAICHO! Your language!" Ichigo chuckles "But it's true!" Momo sighs "Anybody else?"

A girl raises her hand, Momo nods and the girl stands "Kido can be used in different ways, such as Combat, Defense, and Healing" Momo smiles "Very good! I'm glad someone spoke up. It's true it can be used in different ways.

"Some need a chant to be said because of the difficulty of the spell. They are rated levels 1 through 99 based on their difficulty." Ichigo whistles "Wow, and I have to learn them?" Momo nods, Ichigo sighs "Damnit."

Renji and Byakuya stand in front of a class. "Today, me and Kuchiki-taicho are going to be teaching you Hakuda. Hand-to-hand combat to be specific."

Byakuya nods slightly "To do this, we will be training outdoors." Byakuya walks towards the outdoor training grounds with the students along with his lieutenant following.

Momo sighs "No taicho, kido is not like witch craft." Ichigo frowns "Then why does it also mean Demon way in English?" Momo walks to Ichigo "Because taicho, we are death gods! Shinigami! Spirits! Etc! But it also means Spirit way. So it is not like "Witch craft""

Ichigo groans and bangs his head on the desk "I" _Bang! _"Don't" _Bang! _"Get" _Bang! _"IT!" _Bang!_ Momo sighs "This is why your nickname is st-"

Ichigo covers her mouth before she can say strawberry. Momo bites his hand and goes to the front of the class, Ichigo holds his hand and mutters things.

"Today I will be testing your strengths in Kido. So that means we will be training outside!" Momo says excitedly.

The Kido class goes outside to one of their Kido training grounds. "Alrighty! Who is first?" a girl whom is a little bit smaller than Momo walks up to her.

"I would" Momo smiles "Wonderful! What is your name?" The girl holds her head up high "Yukihime Meosami the best at kido."

Momo lifts an eyebrow and smiles sweetly "Alright, show us what you got Yukihime-san."

Yukihime scoffs and flips her hair "Better than you." Some kids 'Ooohhh' and Ichigo crosses his arms and smirks with interest.

Momo's eye twitches but she still smiles "We'll never know unless you show us Yukihime-san." Yukihime smiles concededly "Proudly… SHAKKAHO!"

Renji notices another class outdoors. He see's Momo and Ichigo "Um…. Taicho I'm going to go see what that class is…" Byakuya glances at Renji "That is the kido class"

Renji lifts an eyebrow "How do you know this taicho?" Byakuya closes his eyes "Hinamori-fuku-taicho is there, she is what we call a 'Kido Master', am I wrong?"

Renji shakes his head "No taicho, you are correct. I guess Ichigo- I-I mean Kurosaki-taicho is learning." Byakuya nods "Maybe you should be over there to train your skills in Kido. You are lacking in it are you not?" Renji gasps "Taicho! That was uncalled for!"

Byakuya opens his eyes and looks at the students "Pick a partner and warm up, when everyone is warmed up you will test your strength against either myself or Abarai-fuku-taicho"

The class nods and yell "Hai!" and they start warming up. While the students warm up Renji walks to Ichigo. "So how's class going?" Ichigo chuckles "Very Interesting."

Renji lifts an eyebrow "Oh? How so?" Ichigo points at a girl and Momo. Renji watches as the girl challenges Momo.

"Heh, I wanna watch this" Renji says as he crosses his arms and leans on a tree. Ichigo sits and smirks "I agree."

Yukihime holds her hands out and she aims for a target "SHAKKAHO!" a ball of red light fly from her hands hitting the target. The target catches on fire, Yukihime smirks arrogantly.

Momo hides a smirk "Not bad." Yukihime laughs "That was the best you have ever seen!" Momo shrugs "I dunno, I've seen a lot of things, the best thing I've ever seen was…. Hitsugaya-taicho's Bankai!"

Ichigo and Renji nod "It is quite amazing." Renji smirks "But not like my Bankai." Ichigo chuckles "Or mine." Momo laughs "I've seen great things." Yukihime groans "Moving on! It's your turn."

Momo nods and holds her hands out. Ichigo and Renji smirk. "Shakkaho." a ball of red light flies to the target at a very fast speed. The target explodes when the ball makes contact with it, causing all the students to gasp.

Ichigo claps "Yeah! That's my fuku-taicho!" Renji laughs "That's what you expect from Momo 'Kido Master' Hinamori."

Yukihime gasps "Oh my god no way! You're _**the**_ Kido master!" Momo nods, Yukihime hugs her tightly "Oh my god! You're my idol!" Momo smiles "That is wonderful to hear!"

Renji gets up and walks to Momo "Mo! You got to teach me how to do that!" Momo chuckles "Alright Alright. Just show me what you got Mister Abarai."

"Alright." Renji holds his hands out "Shakkaho!" a small ball of light flies very slowly out of Renji's hand. Ichigo bursts out laughing.

"What is that! HAHAHAHA It's so small!" Renji's eye twitches "Oh really? How about you try and do it!" Ichigo stops laughing "Alright, I will!"

Momo tells the students to back away while Ichigo and Renji go further into the woods. -_**But they are still visible!**_-

Ichigo closes his eyes and holds his hands out. He visions a giant black hole, he jumps through it, at the same time this is happening he says 'Shakkaho'.

A giant ball of red forms into his hands. Renji's eye's widen "Ichigo! It's too big! ICHIGO! OPEN YOUR EYES!" Ichigo opens his eyes "CRAP! RENJI! HOW DO I LOWER THIS!"

"Lower your spiritual pressure you baka!" Renji yells as he backs away slowly. Ichigo nods and tries to lower his spiritual pressure, but it gets bigger. "FUCK!" Renji turns to where Momo and the students are "MOMO! TELL THEM TO GO BACK TO THE SCHOOL!"

Momo nods and turns to the students "Everyone! Go back!" The students run past her to the school. Ichigo curses again and atempts to lower his spiritual pressure a second time but shoots the ball instead.

The ball flies towards Momo, Both Ichigo and Renji watch in horror "MOMO LOOK OUT!"

Momo turns her head to the left and her eyes widen as the ball gets closer. Momo closes her eyes and waits for the pain.

"Bakudo number 81. Danku"


	6. Chapter 6: Interesting classes

_**Are you enjoying my Fanfic so far? :D I hope so! Now Don't forget to review! Oh! And I might've added some things in the paragraph below. Heh heh heh, Can't help it :P And thanks to my reviewers divprince, 9Kaguya99, and Rukia Martinez**_

~_**From previous chapter**_~

_A Shakkaho ball as big as a cero flies toward Momo. Renji and Ichigo yell "MOMO LOOK OUT!" Momo turns her head to the left, her eyes widen when she see's the ball flying towards her. Knowing her Kido skills aren't _that_ great, she closes her eyes._

"**Bakudo number 81. Danku**_"_

_~Continuing on this chapter~_

A rectangular wall of kido rises up from the ground and blocks the Shakkaho ball.

But the power was too great it shattered on impact. Byakuya quickly shunpo's to Momo. He picks her up bridal style and shunpo's to a safe spot.

Byakuya looks down at the woman in his arms "Are you alright Hinamori-fuku-taicho?" Momo nods shyly "I-I am thank you Kuchiki-taicho."

Byakuya nods slightly, Ichigo and Renji run to them, along with some students. "I'm so sorry Momo!" Ichigo half yells half says when he gets closer to them.

"I just couldn't control it and-" Momo smiles gently "It's alright taicho. I'm fine! Thanks to Kuchiki-taicho!" Renji smiles with pride "Yes! My taicho is the second best at shunpo!"

Momo lifts an eyebrow "Second best? Ha! He's the best at shunpo! He so fast! He literally blew me away with his speed! He…" Momo goes on and on about how fast he was.

Momo talking about his speed and calling him number one made Byakuya's eyes soften. He also got the urge to smile, but he resisted.

Then the students started to comment. "Wow! That was a shunpo?" Said one boy amazed "You have tons of spiritual pressure Kurosaki-taicho!" a girl said "Abarai-sama is so tall!" a girl said in awe.

The comments go on and on about how great they are and blah blah blah. But Byakuya couldn't stop thinking about Momo's words. He wondered why, but couldn't find an answer.

"Kuchiki-sama, why are you still holding Hinamori-fuku-taicho" a girl says with venom in her words. Ichigo and Renji lift and eyebrow. 'Venom? Someone is jealous.'*

Then Byakuya realizes that he still had Momo in his arms. He puts her down quickly, both of them blushing. Momo's blush is noticeable but not Byakuya's.

'_Why am I blushing? Why can't I get her words out of my head?_' Byakuya thinks as he walks back to his classes training grounds. The students and Renji follow.

Renji looks at his captain '_Since when was his cheeks pink and his eyes were soft? This is defiantly strange…. Maybe he's ill?_' "T-Taicho… are you feeling okay?" Byakuya looks at Renji "Yes. Why do you ask?" Renji looks away "No reason."

The students continue to warm up, after that they spar with Renji and Byakuya. Renji still wondering why his captain was acting… strange.

Ichigo grabs Momo by her shoulders and shakes her "ARE. YOU. OKAY.!" Momo laughs "I'm fine! I'm fine Taicho!" Ichigo stops shaking her and sighs "You sure?" Momo smiles and nods.

Ichigo lets her go "Alright I believe you, now-" the bell rings "We go to class!" Ichigo takes out his schedule and reads it. His scowl deepens.

Momo tilts her head "What's wrong taicho?" Ichigo runs a hand through his orange hair "Ah, shit. I gotta train with-" "Hello….. Ichigo" Ichigo stiffens at the voice, "K-Kenpachi….. S-so nice to- GAH!"

Ichigo was interrupted by Kenpachi's sword threatening to slice him in half. Ichigo turns "BYE BYE MOMO!" and with that, he takes off like a bat outta hell.

Kenpachi smirks and runs after him. Momo sighs and goes to her next class. She thinks '_So I got to go to kido class… at least I learn…. Oh well… I am anxious for lunch….. Strange… I've never been this excited since….. I was made Aizen's lieutenant… Oh dear…_'

Momo enters the class room and see's Shuhei surrounded by girls '_I see he's telling the story about how he got those scars._' Shuhei notices Momo entering "Hey, Momo come here." Momo walk to him "Yes?"

Shuhei scoots over a bit and pats the empty space on the desk next to him, Momo shrugs and sits next to him. "What's up Shuhei?"

Shuhei shrugs "Nothing just telling them about the scars on my face" '_BINGO! I KNEW IT!_' Momo smiles "Did you tell them about the part where Me, Renji, and Izuru saved your butt?"

Shuhei looks away embarrassed "No….." Momo laughs and shakes her head "Same old Shuhei." Shuhei chuckles "Yeah yeah so what if I leave that part out?"

Momo giggles "Whatever floats your boat Shuhei" Shuhei laughs and the bell rings. Everyone takes a seat, Momo sits next to Shuhei at the top.

Shuhei whispers to Momo 'Hey, wanna meet during lunch?' Momo whispers back 'Sorry, I got things to do' Shuhei shrugs 'Alright. Suit yourself.'

Byakuya stood in front of a class, a teacher stood next to him. The teach looked towards her class "T-Today Kuchiki-taicho will be teaching you S-Shunpo or H-Hoho."

The class stare at Byakuya in amazement. A girl whispers to her friend 'He's beautiful!' The other girl nods 'Yes! And those things in his hair signify his nobility!' the first girl nods 'I think they're called… Damn I forgot.' Second girl giggles 'Ask! Ask!' First girl groans 'Fine!'

The first girl raises her hand, the teach looks at her "Yes Mimi, what is it?" Mimi stands "U-Uh, K-Kuchiki-sama those white thing is your hair… uh…. W-what are they called again?"

Byakuya glances at her "Kenseikan" Mimi bows "Th-Thank you." Mimi sits down and whispers to her friend 'There. I asked, now you know Yumi.'

Yumi giggles. Byakuya closes his eye "We will be going out doors for your training. Let's go." Byakuya walks to the door, the class goes outside. Byakuya faces the class again "I will show you one technique of Shunpo but you have to pay close attention."

The class nods "HAI!" And thus the class began. Meanwhile with Ichigo and Kenpachi.

Ichigo huffs in front of the class. The teacher sweat drops "Why are you panting Kurosaki-taicho?" Ichigo looks at the teacher "Because… I was….. Running for my….. Life."

"What do you mean running for your life?" The teacher asks, Ichigo catches his breath "Well, Kenpachi lives up to his name. Anyways! Class! Kiddos! Whatever! We are going outside to practice Zanjutsu! Lets go!" Ichigo runs out of the class as soon as Kenpachi busts through the wall.

The class and the teachers stare at him wide eyed. Kenpachi growls "Let's go." They follow Kenpachi outside, Kenpachi spots Ichigo and takes off.

Ichigo see's Kenpachi coming and runs faster "Shit, Shit, SHIT!" The class watches Ichigo run from Kenpachi. A vein pops out of Ichigo's head "That's it!"

Ichigo turns around and slashes at Kenpachi. Kenpachi blocks it "That's the spirit Ichigo!" Ichigo slashes at Kenpachi's chest, causing him to bleed.

The kids gasp, Kenpachi's smile widens.

_**Not really a cliff hanger but It's close? You people know What happens when you challenge KENPACHI ZARAKI Right? :D Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review!**_


	7. Chapter 7: The fight

_**I would like to thank 9kaguya99 for her help on this chapter. I'm not so great with fight scenes but she is :3 I THANK YOU SO MUCH NELLIEL! Now on to the chapter!**_

Kenpachi draws his sword "Get ready Ichigo." He slashes downward, Ichigo jumps backwards to dodge "Batard! We're still at a school!" Kenpachi chuckles "Should've thought of that when you attacked."

"If I didn't attack then I would've died!" Ichigo yells, dodging Kenpachi's attacks. The students start to feel dizzy due to the spiritual pressure spilling out of Kenpachi.

Momo and Shuuhei sense Kenpachi's spiritual pressure spike. They stand, the teacher stops teaching and looks at them. "What is it? Do you sense something?"

Momo speaks "Captain Kenpachi is in battle and is spilling out tremendous spiritual energy." Shuuhei nods "It's dangerous. The students may be affected."

A boy scoffs "How can it be dangerous?" Ichigo passes by, Kenpachi slashes downward again, spilling out tons of spiritual pressure. The pressure breaks the windows and the ground.

Some students pass out due to the amount of pressure. Shuuhei and Momo go to the window "Like that. Momo use your kido to-" a white blur passes by, followed by a black blur and red.

Momo looks out the window "Seems like Hitsugaya-taicho is here, Kuchiki-taicho and Abarai-fuku-taicho are working to stop him also. We should hurry Shuuhei-fuku-taicho."

Shuuhei nods and they both run after them. A few more lieutenants pass by; the students and teachers all go outside. Kenpachi and Ichigo are deep in battle. The captains and lieutenants plan on how to control them.

Suddenly a spiritual pressure spikes up. They all look at Ichigo whom is now forming a mask. Some kids stare in awe while others in fear. Yachiru cheers on the side lines "GO KENNY! KICK MISTER STRAWBERRIES BUTT!"

Ichigo's eyes turn black; the original brown is replaced with neon yellow. They white in his eyes turn black. He huffs "**So king, you seem to be losing this battle I hope you don't mind if I take over and defeat this lot.**"

Dark Ichigo chuckles and charges at Kenpachi "**You will die, big man!**" "Bakudo number 61 RIKUJOKORO! (Six Rods Prison of Light)" Six beams of light slam into Dark Ichigo's stomach, paralyzing him.

He turns his head to face the kido user, he spots Momo huffing to keep the kido up. Dark Ichigo breaks the spell causing Momo to fall to her knees. She huffs trying to get back up.

Dark Ichigo walks towards her; once he's in front of her Momo is standing. He raises his sword and brings it down. His eyes widen when he sees her sword drawn "**I see you're not a weak girl. Good, but you are not worthy to be my opponent. I will destroy you because you annoy me. No hard feelings.**"

Dark Ichigo kicks Momo, sending her flying. When she comes close to the ground Dark Ichigo kicks her like a soccer ball, sending her towards the tree's.

Byakuya shunpo's and catches her. She wheezes, trying to catch her breath. Toshiro growls "Bankai. Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!"

Ice flows from Hyōrinmaru onto Toshiro. Wings of ice grow on his back; ice flows onto his arm making a dragons arm appear. Ice flows onto his feet making them dragon like.

He jumps up and charges Dark Ichigo; He slashes diagonally at him. Dark Ichigo catches his sword "**Listen child. Your sword will not cut me, but my sword can cut you.**" Dark Ichigo slashes across Toshiro's chest, Toshiro dodges but just enough so he can avoid a fatal cut. Blood oozes from the small wound on his chest.

While Dark Ichigo and Toshiro battle, Momo gets treatment to her injuries. Byakuya, Kenpachi, Izuru, and Shuuhei make up a battle plan.

"Zaraki, you will not be involved in this battle. You caused this you will NOT end this. And you must learn how to control your spiritual pressure" Mayuri spats at Kenpachi. Kenpachi growls "Why should I listen to a clown. I started it, it's fair that I end it."

All of a sudden Dark Ichigo stops; Toshiro stops also, sensing a difference in Ichigo's spiritual pressure. "**No, king I said I'll finish this battle for you. Wait, what are you doing?**" Dark Ichigo's hand grips his mask "**No king! No! No! NO!**" Dark Ichigo yells as his mask gets pulled off by his own hand.

His mask breaks off; Ichigo huffs. "S-sorry. I guess he sensed weakness and took over." "Ichigo Kurosaki. I believe you need more training from us, eh?" Everyone turns and sees the visoreds.

Shinji, Kensei, Mashiro, Lisa, Hyori, Love, Hachi, and Rose stand above the ground. Shinji holds onto his hat so the wind won't blow it away. "Shinji" Ichigo huffs. Shinji smirks "Come with us Ichigo. Seems like our training did nothing to help out your situation."

Ichigo sighs "Look. I do not need more train-" Hyori kicks Ichigo in his face. Ichigo holds his bleeding nose "What was that for!" Hyori crosses her arms "You need training and we offered. You're supposed to take it."

Ichigo sniffs "I have other duties to attend to." Kensei lifts an eyebrow "Like what? Becoming a threat to everyone around you?" Ichigo shakes his head "NO. Being a captain. A role model." Shinji chuckles "And how can you do that when you lose control of your humanity?"

Ichigo growls "Fine. I'll take you up on your training offer." Mashiro giggles "Yay! We get to train berri-chan again!" Kensei's eyebrow twitches "Shut up Mashiro" Mashiro pouts "Aw Kensei. You're being a meanie again." Love and Rose hold Kensei back as he lunges at Mashiro.

"Ignore her Kensei, she's only trying to annoy you" Rose says as he stares at Mashiro rolling around. Kensei pulls away "Yeah yeah, let's get going." Kensei spots a certain number on a young man's face "You there."

Kensei jumps down to Shuuhei "What is your name?" Shuuhei looks him over "Shuuhei Hisagi." Kensei thinks "That name sounds familiar..."

Mashiro stands "Kensei, he's that kid who was being attacked by that hollow. You know before we got attacked and turned into hollows!"

Kensei looks closer at Shuuhei "Oh yeah, how have you been kid? You've grown. Oh and you're even a lieutenant! Good job!" Kensei pats Shuuhei's back.

Shuuhei stares at him confused "And you are?" Kensei stops patting his back "You don't remember? I was the one who saved your ass when you where small. You where crying like a little girl."

Shuuhei sweat drops as some people giggle "Oh yeah. You where that captain." Kensei chuckles "Great, now that you remember I can go." The visoreds disappear with Ichigo. Kenpachi sighs "There goes another battle. Back to class." Kenpachi turns and walks away.

Students surround Toshiro "WOOOW! THAT'S A BANKAI!" a boy says as he stares in awe "His wings are Beautiful!" a girl says as she touches them; Toshiro's bankai disappears.

Toshiro walks to where Momo is lying; He picks her up "I'll take her to the nurse so she can rest" Unohana nods. Toshiro disappears; a girl huffs "Why does she always get carried by the most hottest men?"

Renji chuckles "Not all of the most hottest men" Shuuhei smirks "No... I think she has." Renji glares at Shuuhei, causing Shuuhei to laugh. Byakuya looks at the crowd "Back to class. I will report to Captain General about what happened."

The teachers take their kids back to class. Byakuya sends a hell butterfly to Yamamoto. Yamamoto gets the butterfly "It seems my suspicions are correct."

_**I know it's short but it is 5:15 in the morning and I have to wake up at 6... Why must I be so stupid? =.= ANYWAYS! I hope you enjoyed and Review!**_


	8. Chapter 8: LUNCH TIME!

_**Truth be told, I do not know what Yamamoto's true intentions are! xD BUT I WILL KNOW! MY POOR READERS! I HAVE NEGLECTED YOU! I AM SO VERY SORRY FOR THE VEEEEERY LATE UPDATE! So here's chapter 8!**_

Momo opens her eyes and sits up. She instantly feels a wave of pain wash over her. She winces but stays sitting up '_Oh yeah, I forgot... Dark Ichigo kicked me._'

Momo sighs and crawls out of the bed carefully. '_I see... I'm in the nurses' office..._' Momo looks at the clock '_Two minutes till lunch..._' Momo sighs and tries to ignore the pain.

The pain slowly goes away. Momo smiles and walks out of the nurses' office and into the hallway. She wonders around hoping she won't disturb any classes.

She hears chattering and turns slightly and see's Byakuya walking in front of a class of students.

She can tell he's annoyed because he is walking a great distance in front of the class. Momo giggles softly and decides to go to him since they are going to spend lunch together.

Momo merrily skips to Byakuya "Hello Kuchiki-Taicho!" Byakuya opens his eyes and glares at her.

His glares harsh and cruel for a moment then they soften when he realizes its Momo. "Hello Hinamori-fuku-taicho." Momo smiles "Seems like the class is a bit... Uh..." Momo trails off when she notices the vein popping out of his head.

"Yes they are a bit annoying" Byakuya says with a sigh, Momo couldn't help but giggle. Byakuya noticed her giggle and lifts an eyebrow "You think it's funny?"

Momo covers her mouth as she tries to hold back a bit of laughter. "I do not see the humor in this situation Hinamori" Byakuya says with a bit annoyance leaking into his voice.

Momo removes her hand from her mouth "I am sorry Kuchiki-taicho, I couldn't help it, I am deeply sorry" Momo bows as she repeatedly apologizes to Byakuya.

Byakuya waves his hand, telling her to stop "No need to apologize Hinamori-fuku-taicho. I forgive. But I still do not find what it is you found so funny."

Momo smiles child-like "Truthfully, neither do I." Byakuya furrows his brows in confusion "What do you mean?" Momo shrugs "I dunno... I just found it a bit... funny."

"How so?" Byakuya says with curiosity replacing the annoyance. Momo thinks about it for a second "Hmm... I guess thinking back to my academy days... it's been like this... so..."

Momo sighs thoughtfully "I guess I'm used to all the ruckus and noise." "Because you had Abarai as a classmate." Byakuya says, breaking Momo's train of thought.

Momo smiles kindly and nods "He surely was one of those wild kids" Byakuya sighs "Still is." Momo giggles "Sorry Kuchiki-taicho, we dumped Renji on your door step" Momo says jokingly.

Byakuya smirks a bit "That you have. But I have him in order so he won't cause a ruckus." Momo nods "I'm sure you do."

Then the bell rang, signifying lunch break. Momo looks up at Byakuya "Would you mind if I got some food?" Byakuya shakes his head slightly "I am feeling a bit hungry." "And it is lunch time" Momo says with a childish smirk.

Byakuya holds his arm out "Would you like me to escort you Hinamori-fuku-taicho?" Momo smiles and takes his arm "That would be wonderful Kuchiki-taicho." And they both begin walking towards the lunch room.

Ichigo and Renji high five each other "Seems like you where correct Renji, maybe Byakuya CAN have a soul..." Renji elbows Ichigo in the stomach "Told you" they chuckle and head towards the lunch room, making plans.

Momo and Byakuya grab their lunch and head outside to sit under a cherry blossom tree.

"It looks good." Momo says with a smile, Byakuya tries not to shrug "Hn..." Momo looks at Byakuya's lunch. "You're lunch doesn't look so tasty. What did you get?"

Byakuya looks down at his lunch "Whatever there was. When I was here the meals were not good." Momo looks at her lunch then back at Byakuya's.

Rangiku skips to Momo and Byakuya "Hello Momo and Kuchiki-taicho!" Momo waves hello, Byakuya just sips his tea. Rangiku giggles "Momo have you gotten the sake?" Momo shakes her head "No sake yet Rangiku, ask Shuhei or Renji if they have any."

Rangiku nods and skips off to find Renji or Shuhei. Byakuya tastes his lunch and instantly puts it down. Momo looks at him curiously "Did it taste bad?"

Byakuya drinks his tea "Horrible." "Mind if I taste?" Momo asks with curiosity in her eyes. Byakuya grabs his chopsticks and picks at the food "I don't think it'll be wise." Momo giggles a bit "Just let me taste it."

Byakuya grabs a piece of chicken and puts it in Momo's mouth. Momo blushes and chews on the chicken. Her eyes widen and she drinks her tea "Hot hot! Too much spice!"

Byakuya chuckles a bit "I enjoy spicy food" Momo huffs "I can tell" (**A/N She's huffing because she drank the tea non-stop for about 30 seconds.**)

"I didn't think it was that spicy. I'm guessing you're not used to this much heat are you Hinamori?" Byakuya says picking at his food; Momo shakes her head "I'm not that fond of spices."

Byakuya glances at Momo "Did it taste bad?" Momo tries to remember the taste "I don't know. The spice covered the taste." Byakuya looks for a piece of chicken that has no spice.

He finds one and nibbles on it, testing if it doesn't have spice. When he tastes no spice he offers it to Momo "Try this one." Momo shakes her head "Nuh-uh. You already bit it!"

Byakuya hides a smirk "I merely nibbled on it." Momo shakes her head a bit faster "Still not eating it." Byakuya sighs "You wanted to know how it tasted."

Momo nods "But I cannot take one you already bit. There must be another one." Byakuya looks at his food "I don't see any." Momo looks at Byakuya's food "You're right... But I'm not eating it!"

Byakuya thinks for a moment then comes up with something "Look Hinamori a rabbit." He says pointing "WHERE!" Momo looks to where he's pointing. Seeing no rabbit she turns back to him "Liar! There's no-" Byakuya quickly places the chicken into her mouth. Momo chew "You're right... It does taste a bit bad." Byakuya places the food tray on the grass "I did tell you." Momo smirks "You did!"

A bird lands next to Byakuya's lunch and picks at his food Byakuya growls and makes the bird fly away.

Momo picks up a piece of food from her tray and examines it. She eats it and smiles "Mmmmm." She grabs another piece "Here Kuchiki-taicho, try my lunch, It is delicious!"

Byakuya stares at the food "Hn..." Momo holds up a piece of fish "Come on! Taste it!" Byakuya shakes his head "I'll pass." Momo places the food to Byakuya's lips "Come on!" Byakuya pushes the food away "No."

Momo lifts an eyebrow "You're going to eat it Kuchiki-taicho." Byakuya looks at Momo "Am I?" Momo nods "I'll make sure you will." Mischief shines in Momo's chocolate eyes.

Byakuya couldn't help but feel like a teenager again. He felt so relaxed and at ease in Momo's presence. Byakuya wonders why but his thoughts are interrupted when Momo cups his chin, making him look at her.

Byakuya's eyes widen in surprise "What are you doing Hinamori-" Momo cuts him off by placing the fish into his mouth. She lets his chin go as he chews.

Byakuya lifts an eyebrow "You're right... It is delicious." Byakuya picks a piece of food from her lunch and eats it. Momo sticks her tongue out "Stealing my food." Byakuya chuckles at her comment and continues to eat. They share Momo's lunch.

Renji and Ichigo watch Momo and Byakuya from afar. They high five again "Our plan shall work!" Renji nods "Hell yeah." Rangiku pops up next to Renji "Whatcha doin?"

Renji jumps "Ah! Oh. Hey Rangiku, we're watching Kuchiki-" Ichigo punches Renji's stomach "We're just watching some birds..." "Liar! You guys are watching Momo and Kuchiki-taicho!"

Ichigo's eyes widen "N-No!" Rangiku lifts an eyebrow "Then why have you been planning to-" Renji covers Rangiku's mouth "Shhhhhh! The readers must know!"

Ichigo sighs "They're smart... They know. But do not say it out loud." Rangiku nods "Sorry. Can I help?" Renji and Ichigo smile and nod "You will be needed." Rangiku squeals and hugs them "THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

Ichigo and Renji gasp for air "Ran...gi...ku...air...we need...air!" Rangiku lets them go "Sorry! I have a plan!" Renji and Ichigo lift an eyebrow and lean in "What is it?" Ichigo asks. Rangiku smiles "I think that we should..." Rangiku tells them her idea (**A/N! I zoned it out because! I have no idea and I know I will get one... Yeah... END OF A/N!**)

Toshiro stares at Byakuya and Momo, wide eyed and in shock. Shuhei chuckles as he walks up to Toshiro "I see. Now I know what she meant." Toshiro looks at him "What do you mean?" Shuhei crosses his arms and smirks "She said she was busy when I asked her for lunch." Toshiro grunts and walks away.

_**OH YEAH! I FINALLY FINISHED THIS DAMN CHAPTER! Is this good enough for the wait? Hmmmm? REVIEW PEOPLES!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Hello! Goodbye?

_**HEY MY READERS! I would LOVE to thank my two and ONLY reviewers 9Kaguya99 and Divprince! Here is chapter nine! Oh and I think this fanfic will be 9 or 10 chapters... Or 15. Depending on the reviews... Bleh, ENJOY!**_

_**I do not own Bleach or The Phantom Of The Opera's song Angel Of Music.**_

Momo and Byakuya finish their lunches (or lunch) and head towards the music room. Byakuya opens the door "After you." Momo smiles and walks in "Thank you."

Byakuya enters and closes the door behind him. Momo smiles, Byakuya looks at the pianos "Very beautiful..." Byakuya walks to a grand piano and sits.

Momo follows "Is this your favorite kind of piano?" Byakuya nods and presses a few keys. Byakuya scoots over a bit and pats the spot next to him "Sit." Momo blushes slightly and sits.

Byakuya looks at Momo "What song would you like for me to play?" Momo thinks for awhile "Well... Th-there was a song in the land of the living and... I heard the piano cover for it..."

Byakuya smirks "Do you want to play it?" Momo shakes her head "Oh no no no. I couldn't... I mean... I don't really know how to play by memory..." Byakuya's eyes soften "Then I'll play a song for you. It's something my mother taught me."

Momo nods and Byakuya starts to play Angel of music **(Phantom of the opera!)** Momo listens to Byakuya play. When he finishes Momo claps "That was beautiful Byakuya!" Byakuya looks at her startled, Momo's eyes widen and she coves her mouth "I-I mean Kuchiki-taicho!"

Byakuya lets a small smile show "It's fine Hinamori. You can call me by my first name. But when we are alone." Momo blushes "A-and you can call me by my first name... Whenever you want..."

Byakuya smiles, Momo's eyes widen for a moment then they soften "Y-You know B-Byakuya... You look really hansom when you smile..." Byakuya blushes a bit "Thank you... Momo." Momo blushes some more when she hears Byakuya speak her name.

She moves some hair behind her ear "Y-You're very welcome." Byakuya looks at Momo's blushing face '_She's so damn cute. No... She's beautiful._' Momo notices Byakuya's stare '_Why is he staring at me like that? It's mesmerizing!_'

Momo and Byakuya lock gazes. They both lean closer to each other, they don't notice because they both are lost in each other's eyes. Their lips meet, making Momo blush.

They pull apart and realize what they've done. Byakuya speaks first "I-I'm sorry I couldn't help myself" Momo shakes her head "N-No, I'm sorry"

They both sigh and stare into each other's eyes again. Byakuya lifts her chin and kisses her "I guess I'm not sorry." "Neither am I." Momo says as she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him again.

Byakuya kisses back and holds her close. Renji, Ichigo and Rangiku watch from the window. Rangiku squeals quietly "Finally! Gosh they are so cute together!"

Renji tilts his head "Oh... My...God... He has FEELINGS! SINCE WHEN! I THOUGNT HE WAS AN EMOTIONLESS MAN!" Ichigo covers Renji's mouth "Shut up Renji!"

Renji keeps babbling under Ichigo's hand. The window opens all of the sudden and they all jump. They all turn to see a very angry Byakuya; They gulp. Byakuya growls "Run" They all nod and disappear.

Byakuya sighs and closes the window "Idiots." Momo thinks of what had happened and blushes three shades of red '_Did I really? I... What does this mean? Are we together or...? UGH! So confused!_'

Byakuya sits next to Momo and looks at her "What's the matter Momo?" Momo snaps out of her thoughts "U-Uh... Nothing..." Byakuya looks away "I know you're confused... So am I"

Momo stares at her lap "D-Does this mean that we are together?" Byakuya turns to her "That is something for you to decide." Momo looks up at him "I would like to be..."

Byakuya smiles softly and kisses her cheek "It shall be done." Momo blushes and smiles brightly "I'm glad" Byakuya cups her cheek "I am too Momo."

Rangiku 'Awwwws' then realizes she said it out loud and runs off again. Momo laughs as Byakuya glares at the window "Damn her." Byakuya says through gritted teeth.

Momo turns his head towards her and kisses him. Byakuya smiles "Can't get enough can you?" Momo blushes and shakes her head "No I can't." Byakuya brings her closer "Neither can I" and they kiss again.

_**(A/N! I KNOW I KNOW! A lot of kissing, but can you keep your lips away from his? NOOO! OF COURSE NOT! I know I couldn't if I was in Momo's spot. Heehee, END OF A/N!)**_

_**~Three months later~**_

"You called Hitsugaya-taicho?" Momo says poking her head into Toshiro's office, Toshiro nods "Come in." Momo enters the room and sits in the chair in front of him.

"What is it shiro-chan?" Momo asks tilting her head a bit, Toshiro blushes a bit "I-I just... Momo I have to tell you something." "What is it shiro-chan?"

Momo asks with a sweet smile causing Toshiro to blush more. Toshiro looks down slightly "M-Momo I..." Toshiro stands and walks to Momo "Momo, I have to tell you something..." Momo looks at him "Go on..."

Toshiro stares into her eyes and gives up. He kisses her, Momo's eyes widen. Rangiku walks in carrying a hugs stack of paper "Taicho I-" Rangiku see's Toshiro and Momo and drops the paper.

"TAICHO! YOU KNOW MOMO HAS A BOYFRIEND!" Rangiku yells as she pulls them apart. Toshiro's eyes widen "What!" Rangiku nods "She does Taicho! It's-"

"What's with all the yelling?" Byakuya says from the door way. They all turn to him, shocked. "N-Nothing!" Byakuya looks at them, confused about why they're so tense. "Okay? Momo, come" Byakuya holds his hand out; Momo takes it and the leave.

Toshiro's jaw drops "She's with KUCHIKI!" Rangiku nods "Yes Yes. It's been three months. HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW!"

Toshiro closes his mouth and sits "I...I don't know..." Rangiku sighs "Taicho, You are useless when it comes to what happens now a days."

"Shut up Matsumoto and pick up the papers." Toshiro says while his eye twitches. Rangiku pouts and picks up the papers.

Byakuya and Momo walk in complete silence. Momo glances at him with a guilty look on her face. Byakuya notices her guilt "What's wrong Momo?" Momo bits her lip "Well..."

Byakuya lifts an eye brow "Would you like to talk about it in my mansion?" Momo nods and they flash step to his mansion. They sit in the living room.

Momo fiddles with her thumbs a bit "Sh-Shiro-chan... He... When you walked in... shiro-chankissedme!" Byakuya furrows brows "What? You said that a bit fast." Momo takes a deep breath "Shiro-chan kissed me!"

Byakuya's eyes widen "He did?" Momo nods and looks away "I feel like I betrayed you." Byakuya frowns "How so?" Momo bits her lip again "I..." Byakuya turns her face towards him "You felt something didn't you..."

Momo stares into his eyes "I..."

_**Well here is the chapter! :D Kidding, I'm not that mean, CONTINUE MY READERS!**_

"Well?" Momo lets a tear fall "I... I kinda did..." Byakuya's eyes sadden and he looks away "I see..." Byakuya stands, Momo does too "Byakuya" Byakuya turns his back towards her "I have to go." He disappears.

Tears fall from Momo's eyes "Damn! Why do I have to be so naïve!" Rukia enters the room to see Momo crying her eyes out "MOMO!" Rukia runs to her "What is the matter Momo!" Momo shakes her head "I made a big mistake."

Rukia tilts her head "What did you do?" Momo wipes her tears "I felt something for shiro-chan when he kissed me." Rukia's eyes widen "What?" Momo nods "I'm a horrible being!" Rukia hugs Momo "No, no you're not. If you where then you wouldn't be crying."

Momo looks Rukia in the eyes "R-Really?" Rukia nods "Rest, I'll take walk you back to squad barracks okay?" Momo nods and they walk to her barrack.

Momo and Rukia say their goodbyes and Momo walks into her room. Momo undoes her bun and lets her hair flows around her. She brushes her long locks and changes her shihakusho to a kimono (_**A/N!**_ _**THE ONES THEY WEAR AT NIGHT! WHATEVER THEY'RE CALLED! END OF A/N!**_)

Momo lays down and cries herself to sleep. Byakuya continue to work through the night, Renji walks to his room worried about his captain '_He was so cold... when he was with Momo he was much nicer and... human! NOW HE'S A HEARTLESS BASTARD ALL OVER AGAIN!_'

_**Alrighty! THIS IS THE END OF THE CHAPTER! NEXT CHAPTER MAY BE POSTED THIS WEEKED**_

_**D: Enjoy!**_


	10. Chapter 10: A love almost caught

Momo wakes up and gets her clothes for a shower. She walks around in a depressed daze '_I should be depressed. I caused the one I love pain and misery! I don't deserve him..._' Momo sighs and starts her bath.

Byakuya sits up in bed and rubs the sleepiness away from his eyes. Then he looks at the empty spot next to him '_I really miss her... the way she slept... so peaceful... I have to get my head out of the gutter...I need to act like a noble! Even though I lost my second love..._'

Byakuya gets out of bed and gets dressed. After he puts on his haori he grabs his kenseikin's and stares at himself in the mirror and sighs. He puts on the kenseiken and leaves his room and heads towards his office.

While he walks he thinks of Momo and tries to see why she felt something with Toshiro. He shakes his head after two minutes of thinking '_It's useless. It's only been one night. Let's see how the day goes._'

Byakuya turns the corner and bumps into Rukia and Renji. Renji smiles at Byakuya "Hey captain where's Mom-" Rukia covers Renji's mouth "H-He meant to say where's Momiji! Yeah! You know the squads thirds seat! Hahahahaha! Bye!"

Rukia grabs Renji's arm and disappears, Byakuya continues walking to his office.

Momo thinks for a bit then she bumps into Rangiku's massive cleavage "Gah!" Rangiku sees Momo on the floor "Oh sorry!" Rangiku helps Momo up "How are you?" Momo pats herself down and sighs "Well..."

Rangiku looks at Momo's sad face "What's wrong? Did... Did you and Byakuya...?" Momo nods "I told him about what happened with me and Toshiro..."

Momo looks down at the ground "I-I... I told him that I felt something... I'm such a horrible person! I don't deserve him!" tears role down Momo's cheeks, Rangiku pats Momo's head "No, you're not a horrible person!"

Rangiku hugs Momo "He kissed you first, and what you felt was nothing. Have you felt that feeling with Byakuya?" Momo thinks for a minute then shakes her head "What I feel with Byakuya is greater! Different! What I felt with Shiro was...Pity? " Rangiku smiles "See! Now you just have to tell Byakuya that!"

Momo bows her head "I can't... I don't think I have the courage to face him." Rangiku sighs and runs her hand through her hair and thinks. Rukia and Renji appear in front of them "You gotta get back with Captain Kuchiki!"

Renji says shaking Momo slightly. Mom let's Renji shake her as her mind drifts to Byakuya '_I wonder what Byaki's doing..._' Rukia stops Renji and holds Momo's hands in hers "You will get Nii-sama back, and I'll make sure of it!"

Rangiku crosses her arms and nods "Me too!" Renji scratches the back of his head "Me too I guess..." Momo smiles brightly "Thank you! All of you!" Momo pulls them into a group hug.

Ichigo and Orihime talk in his office "I'm so so so so so so so sorry!" Ichigo sips his tea "About?" Orihime fiddles with her skirt "For killing you" Ichigo sets his tea cup down and laughs "Don't be! I get to be a captain! It's pure bliss here!"

Orihime looks into Ichigo's eyes and sees happiness shining in them, she smiles "Alright, I believe you." Ichigo stands up and sits next to Orihime "But you know what?" Ichigo leans in and whispers in her ear "I would have more bliss if you stayed here." Orihime blushes at his words.

Ichigo pulls away and smiles "So how about it?" Orihime covers her face and blushes deeper "I-I want to but... what about everyone at home?" Ichigo sighs "Orihime, they'll understand!" Orihime nods "Okay, okay. I know they'll understand because they know that I love you."

Ichigo smiles and kisses her. Orihime blushes and kisses back "I'll tell them when I get back." Ichigo smiles and hugs her "Great!" Byakuya knocks on the door frame "Kurosaki, I have some paper work for you." Ichigo stands "Oh isn't Renji supposed to deliver the paper work?"

Byakuya hands the paper work to Ichigo "I can't find Renji anywhere" Renji, Rukia, Momo, and Rangiku turn the corner and hear Byakuya's voice; they stiffen. Renji whispers in Momo's ear "Lower your spiritual pressure!" Momo lowers her spiritual pressure and hides behind Renji.

Byakuya says his goodbyes and turns. When he turns he sees Renji, Rukia, and Rangiku 'talking' "Abarai. Where were you?" Renji chuckles and scratches the back of his head "I was with Rukia and Rangiku!" Byakuya crosses his arms "Oh? Then why are you here?" they all gulp and sweat drop.

Momo crosses her fingers hoping they won't say anything "We came here to see Orihime Nii-sama!" Rukia says with a fake smile, Renji and Rangiku nod "Yeah that! Heard she was here so we came to say Hello! Nothing suspicious believe me captain!" Renji babbles nervously.

Rangiku hits Renji's head "Hahaha. Ahh Renji, you always babble when you're drunk!" Byakuya's eye twitches "What did I tell you about drinking so early in the morning!" Renji chuckles "Well-" Byakuya growls "I don't want to hear it."

Byakuya walks towards them "Let's go Renji." Byakuya passes Renji and continues walking back to his office. Renji waves to them "See ya later guys!" Momo, Rukia, and Rangiku wave and go to the office of squad five.

Momo sits down and sighs, Orihime looks at her with concern in her eyes "What's wrong Hinamori?" Momo shrugs "Many things." Orihime puts her hand on Momo's shoulder "You can tell me." Rangiku hugs Momo from behind "She's fine! We're fixing it at the moment!"

Orihime nods "Okay." Ichigo lifts an eye brow "What are you planning?" Rangiku puts her finger to her lips and winks "If you really want to know then you'll have to help~!"

Ichigo's face drops '_Oh boy..._' "Fine!" Rangiku and Rukia squeal "Okay okay! We'll tell you!" Rangiku stands up and skips to the other side of the couch and sits "Well as you know Momo and Byakuya 'broke up'" Orihime gasps.

Rangiku continues "Me, Rukia, and Renji are planning to get them together. So far me and Rukia have an idea~!" Rangiku says, singing the last part. Rukia smiles with pride "Yes! The idea is this!" Rukia pulls out a random journal and opens it. The page shows bunnies who look like Momo, herself, and Rangiku.

"We will tell Momo to lower her spiritual pressure" she turns the page; It shows Rukia bunny opening a door and Momo bunny getting ready to enter "I open the door and she enters quickly, with flash step" she turns the page again.

The page shows Momo bunny sitting on the lap of Byakuya bunny "She flash steps into his office, sits on his lap, and kisses him!" Rukia turns the page and shows a realistic picture of Momo and Byakuya kissing "See!" Ichigo's eyes widen "Did you draw that!" Rukia smiles "I did... not!" Rangiku points at Momo "She did it!" Momo blushes, shakes her head, and waves her hands in front of her "N-no! I didn't draw that, it was Rangiku!"

Rangiku chuckles "Yup! It was me!" Ichigo admires the picture "Wow~! It looks so realistic!" Rangiku waves at him, as if swatting the comment away "Whatever, so do you think the idea will work?" Ichigo thinks for a bit, while he thinks Orihime nods like a bobble head "I think it's great! I should work!"

Rangiku hugs Orihime "Yay! What do you think Ichigo?" Ichigo smiles "I came up with an idea! But yours is great! My idea is a backup plan, just in case your plan doesn't work."

Rangiku scoffs "Of course it will work! Byakuya is not that cold!" Ichigo shrugs "I dunno, he can be pretty cold sometimes. I mean, he almost let Rukia get killed! And he's Rukia's brother for Christ sake!" Rangiku and Rukia shudder from the memory.

Momo bows her head "You're right. What if it doesn't work?" Rangiku hugs Momo "It will! He loves you right?" Momo nods "See! So it will work!" Rukia says as she kneels in front of Momo and holds her hands.

Momo smiles at them "I'm so happy you guys are my friends!" Everyone in the room smile at Momo's comment.

Byakuya works on the pile of paper work that decorates his desk. Renji grabs his finished paper work and sees that the sop is to be sent to squad five. Renji smirks "Oh captain~" Byakuya gets a suspicious feeling "What is it Renji?" Renji stands and walks to his captains' desk, Byakuya eyes him suspiciously.

Renji places the paperwork on the desk "Take this please; it's time for my break!" Renji disappears before Byakuya can say anything. Byakuya holds the bridge of his nose '_I think I'm getting a headache._' Byakuya collects the papers and looks at the top.

'_Momo..._' Byakuya grabs the papers and stands '_I must see her..._' Byakuya exits the office and flash steps to squad five. Renji smirks '_There's a chance Momo!_' Renji makes himself some tea. Byakuya knocks on the door, Ichigo and Momo look up. Momo feels Byakuya's spiritual pressure and panics '_Oh no! I'm too scared to see him!_'

Ichigo looks at Momo's scared face, he sighs to himself and makes his spiritual pressure cover hers. Momo notices this and looks at Ichigo, Ichigo points to the window and whispers "Go, I'll handle this" Momo nods and whispers "Thank you Captain" Ichigo nods and waves her off, Momo jumps out the window and disappears Ichigo opens the door "Hello!"

Byakuya's frown deepens "Kurosaki..." '_Damn, I guess she's on break too._' Ichigo smiles "What can I do for ya?" Byakuya hands him the paper work and turns to leave, Ichigo puts a hand on Byakuya's shoulder "Look, I know you miss her."

Byakuya turns slightly "What do you mean?" Ichigo frowns "You know what I mean Kuchiki. I know you miss Momo." Byakuya looks away and doesn't reply. Ichigo runs his hand through his hair "Byakuya, stop being so stubborn! It's obvious you miss her, she misses you too" Byakuya turns to Ichigo "She... misses me?"

Ichigo smiles and tucks his hands into his sleeves '_I got him where I want him! Don't worry Momo... he'll be yours once again!_' "Yes she does." Byakuya feels himself losing his composure "Can we talk?" Ichigo nods and moves away from the door "Let's" Byakuya walks in and sits on the couch, Ichigo closes the door and sits on the couch in front of him.

"Okay, speak" Ichigo says as he crosses one leg over the other. Byakuya thinks about his words for a moment "Can you help me? I think... I think I can get Momo back..." Byakuya says, almost in a whisper, Ichigo rolls his eyes '_Yeah, say I love you then kiss her_' "There is a way, Byakuya, but _you_ have to find it. I can help you but _you_ have to do all the work."

Byakuya nods "Sounds reasonable. So I guess I'm on my own?" Ichigo face palms "No, I'm with you. I'll help you plan but you have to do everything, understand?" Byakuya growls "Don't treat me like a child Kurosaki." "Well you look so vulnerable!" Ichigo says a bit frustrated.

Byakuya sighs "I guess I am vulnerable..." Ichigo studies Byakuya "She was your pride, wasn't she?" Byakuya stiffens and looks into Ichigo's eyes, Ichigo stares back "She was your pride but Toshiro took that away, with one little _kiss._ But you and Momo have kissed many times right?"

Byakuya nods, Ichigo continues "So that little kiss means nothing. So what if she said she felt something, you two have a love that nothing can break, well at least I thought until I heard that you two broke up." Ichigo sighs at the thought "But you overreacted because you where scared that she will leave you, correct?" Byakuya nods Ichigo continues

"All you have to do is go to her and say that you're sorry and that you love her dearly. She'll come back to you, but at the moment she is scared." Byakuya looks at him in confusion "What is she scared of?" Ichigo smirks "She's scared that you'll be mad at her, that's why she's avoiding you"

Byakuya stares at Ichigo in disbelief "She's... Scared of... Of me?" Ichigo nods, Byakuya breathes the breath he had held and puts his hand on his forehead "Can you... Can you help me Kurosaki? I need her to trust me again, I miss her so much but she's afraid."

Ichigo smiles and lays a reassuring hand on Byakuya's shoulder "You'll get her back Byakuya, just be patient." Byakuya nods and stands "You're right." Byakuya walks to the door, he turns his head to face Ichigo "Do not tell anyone about this. This is the _first_ and _last_ time I lose my composure." Byakuya walks out the room and closes the door.

Ichigo chuckles to himself "Well at least he has _some_ composure" Ichigo walks to his desk and sits down, he sighs and leans back on his chair with his hands behind his head and his feet on the desk "I can relax now!"

Momo, Renji, Rukia, and Rangiku hang out in the cafeteria. Renji sips his tea "I never thought we'd result to hanging in this dump. The soul society has a cafeteria for people who aren't allowed to eat in their offices! For example... PEOPLE WHO DO NOT HAVE A RANK!" Renji bangs his fist on the table. Rukia hits Renji on the back of his head "FOOL!"

Renji clutches his head "Ow! What the hell Rukia? That fucking hurt!" Renji growls at Rukia, Rukia growls back "Good! It better hurt!" Momo and Rangiku shrug. Momo looks around at the other soul reapers "Seems like we're a sight to see..." Rangiku chuckles "No it's not that. Look" Rangiku points at Ichigo and Orihime walk in, holding hands.

Momo, Rukia, and Rangiku 'Aw' and Renji rolls his eyes. Ichigo and Orihime spot them and walk towards them. They sit, Orihime is in front of Momo and Ichigo is next to her which is next to Renji.

Orihime puts both her elbows on the table and rests her head on her hands. Orihime stares at Momo with a mischievous grin, making Momo nervous. "H-Hello Captain, Orihime..." Momo says with a bit of a squeak, Orihime smiles "Hello Momo! Say... Do you have a minute?" Momo nods, a bit scared.

Orihime's smile widens "Let's talk outside, M'kay?" Momo stands up timidly and follows Orihime outside. Rangiku and Rukia gulp while Ichigo and Renji snicker.

Orihime crosses her arms and looks into Momo's eyes. Momo averts her gaze "W-What is it that you wanted to talk about Ori-Orihime?" Orihime shakes her head "Momo! You're too naïve! You need to get Byakuya back! I know you're scared and all but you cannot let that fear take over your love!

He loves you as much as you love him! Maybe even more! Who knows! But all I know is that you two need to get back together!" Momo sighs "I know I know! Me, Rangiku, and Rukia made a plan and I think I have the courage to do it today!"

Orihime Hugs Momo "Atta girl!" Momo laughs and they both go back to their seats inside the cafeteria.

Byakuya walks into his office and sees no paperwork on his desk. He lifts an eyebrow '_Renji couldn't do this... Then who?_' Byakuya sits down at his desk and thinks for a moment. Momiji skips into his office "Hello Captain Kuchiki! Did you like the work I did?" Momiji says with too much excitement in her voice.

Byakuya nods and sits back in his chair "It's quite nice, nice job Momiji." Momiji smiles proudly, Byakuya scoots his chair back "But I wonder why you chose _this_ time to do your work" Byakuya eyes Momiji with a hint of suspicion.

Momiji merrily skips to his side "Oh Captain Kuchiki! Do you really want to know~?" Byakuya nods "Of course, since you hardly do your work" Momiji feels Momo, Rukia, Renji, Ichigo and Rangiku come closer. She smiles and sits on Byakuya's lap, startling him. "Momiji what the hell are you-"

Momiji kisses Byakuya at the same time the door flies open. "B-Byakuya?"


	11. Chapter 11: An unexpected plan

Unexpected plan

"B-Byakuya?" a small, sad voice calls from Byakuya's office door. Byakuya stares in horror at Momo. Momiji just looks back at Momo, Rukia, and Rangiku with a sly smile.

Tears fill Momo's eyes, she covers her face and runs off. Rukia runs after her and Rangiku gives a death glare to Byakuya and Momiji "I don't think you'll get her back after this. You fucking bastard!"

Rangiku stomps off after Momo and Rukia. A dark aura surrounds Ichigo and Renji "You fucking asshole!" Renji yells at his captain, words full of venom

"You really had a chance to get back with her but you do this!" Ichigo scowls and glares darkly at both Byakuya and Momiji "I guess you didn't really mean what you said, huh Byakuya? Once cold always cold."

Ichigo storms off after the girls, Renji flicks Byakuya off "Oh and Momiji, squad four called, they said you have AID's" Renji goes after the others, Momiji gasps "I do not!" Byakuya stands, dropping Momiji on her butt

"Get out." Byakuya's voice rumbles, Momiji stands and scoffs "No. We belong together." Byakuya glares coldly at Momiji "I said **Get Out**" both words seep of venom.

Momiji feels tears sting her eyes "Y-You didn't feel a thing!" Byakuya continues glaring "Feel what?" Momiji covers her face with her hands "Feel anything? I mean really! Every guy I kiss falls in love with me! It's my power!"

Byakuya walks past her, towards the door "I felt nothing. I am deeply in love with someone. Nothing can change that, not even _**that**_." he spits the last word out like it tasted bad.

"Now get out of my office." Byakuya exits his office to go find Momo and the others. A hell butterfly flies to him and lands on his shoulder '**Captains meeting, attend at this moment.**' Byakuya sighs in frustration and makes his way to the meeting room in squad one.

When all the captains appear in the meeting hall Yamamoto begins "As you know the amount of hollows are increasing because of the amount of humans with high spiritual pressure. I need a squad that consists of two captains three lieutenants and an unseated officer to go and... investigate."

Everyone in the room, besides Byakuya, knows the true intentions of this 'mission'. Yamamoto looks at Ichigo "You know who to pick, correct?" Ichigo nods "They are waiting outside captain general and the captain is in here." Yamamoto nods "Very well, bring them in."

The large doors open, revealing Renji, Rangiku, Momo, and Rukia. They walk up to the end of the line of the two rows of captains. Momo stares at the floor. Unohana, Ukitake, Sajin, Shunsui, and Toshiro frown. They hate seeing Momo upset.

Ichigo walks to the group "The two captains will be me and... Byakuya" Byakuya closes his eyes to hide his surprise "Very well then. Get ready for your mission, dismissed." Yamamoto says, banging his cane three times after he's done talking.

All the captains, lieutenants and Rukia leave the room. Rukia, Renji, Momo, Rangiku, and Ichigo head to their barracks to pack for the trip. Renji mumbles to himself while he packs. Byakuya scowls as he flash steps to his manor. Byakuya grabs his travel bag and begins to pack.

As Momo packs, memories of a few hours earlier flash through her mind. Tears well up in her eyes "I guess it wasn't meant to be..." Momo says with a sigh.

"**What are you talking about? Of course it was meant to be!**" Tobiume says next to Momo, sitting on the bed, startling Momo "T-Tobiume?" Tobiume clicks her tongue and rolls her eyes "**Yeah? Look, I know he may seem like a douche**-" "Tobiume!" Momo yells at Tobiume.

Tobiume just rolls her eyes and looks at her nails "**Whatever, he misses you dearly. Senbonzakura keeps complaining and complaining about how he's sooooooooooo boring and how he always tries to talk to him and acts soooo sentimental!**"

Momo throws a kimono at Tobiume, the kimono lands on Tobiume's head. Tobiume sighs and lifts the kimono out of her eyes "**Look. You need him! He's the best you can get! If you don't want him, I'll gladly take him!**"

Momo gasps and throws another kimono; Tobiume lets it land on her head "**You have waaaay too many kimonos Momo. These won't do! Time to visit Rangiku and **_**Haineko**_" Tobiume rolls her eyes as she says Haineko's name.

Momo's face brightens "Okay!" Momo grabs Tobiume's hand and takes her to Rangiku's room, Tobiume follows, resisting Momo's pull '_**I hate her death grips!**_'

They arrive at Rangiku's room, where they hear her arguing with Haineko "No! I wanted to bring _this_ dress!" "**That dress is too ugly! Take **_**this**_** one!**" Momo and Tobiume sweat drop as they hear them argue.

Tobiume knocks on the door. The door flies open, Rangiku and Haineko have huge smiles on their faces "Momo!" "**Tobiume**" "Rangiku!" "**Haineko**" they all greet each other, Momo and Rangiku is a fun and sisterly way, Haineko and Tobiume in a... 'Friendly' way...

"Rangiku, Tobiume said I need help." Tobiume nods "**She has nothing but KIMONOS! I mean seriously! Kimonos? Momo, you need help. No wonder Bya-**" Haineko smothers Tobiume with her boobs "**FRIEND HUG! Hahahahaha**" Tobiume struggles to get out of her boobs; while she struggles Rangiku distracts Momo.

"So you have nothing but k-kimonos?" Momo nods "Sadly. I've never been to the land of the living..." Rangiku gasps "Oh no no no! Momo, we are going to go shopping! But first!" Rangiku goes to her closet to find something that will fit Momo.

"FOUND IT!" Rangiku pulls out an outfit "Put it on" she says with a big grin on her face. Momo stares at the outfit "Uh... Are you sure?" Rangiku nods "Yes yes! It'll look so cute on you Momo! Here! Some boots to go with it!" Rangiku hands her the outfit and a pair of tan boots.

"Got put it on Momo Hinamori!" she says, pushing Momo towards the bathroom "And don't come out until it's on!" Rangiku shuts the door. Haineko and Tobiume just look at each other and shrug "**I think she'll look good in that.**" Haineko says, complimenting Rangiku "**For once I agree with you Haineko.**" Tobiume says with a grin.

Rangiku rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest "Momo hurry! We don't have all-" a knock comes from Rangiku's door "Are you guys ready yet?" Ichigo says, a bit angry "Yeah yeah, Momo just refuses to wear the outfit I gave her" Rangiku says opening the door.

Ichigo and Renji stare at the clothes that are everywhere. Rangiku shrugs "I'm packing clothes for Momo. I'm already done packing!" Ichigo looks at the pile of clothes in an open suit case "Oh, those are my clothes" Rangiku says closing the suits case. She sits on it to help it close correctly so she can zip it.

Ichigo sighs "And where is Momo's suit case?" "It's in my room!" Momo says from the bathroom, Tobiume eyes Ichigo "**Dang~! Momo you didn't tell me your captain was such a hottie!**" Tobiume whistles, Ichigo stares at Tobiume, confused "Eh?"

The bathroom door opens and a shampoo bottle flies out, hitting Tobiume on the left side of her head "Tobiume!" Momo yells from the bathroom. Tobiume rubs the left side of her head "**Ouch! Whaaat?**" Haineko rolls her eyes "**Idiot. He has a girlfriend. Don't you hear Zangetsu yelling?**"

Tobiume sighs "**Now he's mad at me...FINE! I'll just have Hyorinmaru.**" Haineko's jaw drops "**Nuh-uh! Hyorinmaru is mine!**" Tobiume sneers "**Fine! Then I'll have...**" "You'll have Senbonzakura!" Momo says poking her head out of the bathroom making a face at Tobiume to show her annoyance. Tobiume sticks her tongue out "**Yeah yeah. I hate that rule! Why do I have to date the sword of my masters boyfriend?"**

"**Be glad Senny is hot!**" Haineko says, imagining Senbonzakura without his mask "**Yum, if his master is good looking then he must be too!**" "**Ah! Dibbs!**" Tobiume says, touching the tip of her nose with her finger "**Then I got dibbs on Hyorinmaru!**" Haineko says, doing the same thing Tobiume is doing.

Rangiku puts her hand to her head and shakes it "Oh boy. Tobiume show Renji where Momo's suitcase is." Tobiume shrugs and skips past Renji and Ichigo, towards Momo's room. Renji follows reluctantly.

Rangiku looks at her room "Yikes. Ichigo, give me a hand?" Rangiku starts to pick up the clothes; Ichigo shrugs "Might as well." Ichigo helps Rangiku pick up her clothes and folds them. After he folds them he puts them in her dresser.

Rangiku hangs the other clothes in the closet. She leaves a pile of clothes out for Momo to pack. Renji and Tobiume return with Momo's suitcase. Renji puts it on Rangiku's bed "I took out all of the kimonos except for one, thought she might use it to sleep in."

"Renji!" Rangiku pulls out the kimono and throws it to the side "I already got her some sleepwear!" Rangiku says, looking through the pile of clothes. After awhile she holds up a spaghetti strap pajama shirt and pajama shorts.

The pajama shirt is pink with black hearts and black lace lining. The shorts have the same design but the shorts look so small. Renji and Ichigo lift an eyebrow "Aren't those a little... Short?" Renji says looking closely at the shorts; Ichigo crosses his arms "Che! As if I'd let my lieutenant wear that!"

Rangiku makes an annoyed face and hits Ichigo with the pajama set "Help me pack." Rangiku says, folding the pajamas. Ichigo and Renji sigh in defeat and help her fold the clothes. After they finish getting Momo's suitcase ready, Rangiku knocks on the bathroom door "Okay Momo! We're set!" Ichigo notices that they don't have their gigais

"Wait! I have to get out gigai-" "I got them for you." A voice says from the door. The voice is so calm and familiar. Ichigo turns and smiles "Ukitake! Thank you!" Ichigo and Renji take the gigais from the man and his third and fourth seats. Ichigo and Renji lay them on the bed.

Rangiku jumps into hers "What a great outfit! Did Rukia dress me?" She says with a giant smile. Ukitake smiles also "Yes! She dressed all of you!" Renji and Ichigo stare at their gigais outfits "_**We look like hippies!" **_They both exclaim. Ukitake chuckles, he and his third and fourth seat leave.

Rangiku sighs and goes to her other closet. She opens the doors "Choose an outfit." Ichigo and Renji get into their gigais and rush to the closet "_**You saved our lives Rangiku!**_" they both say in unison grabbing their clothes. Rangiku shrugs and grabs Momo's gigai.

She walks to the door and knocks on the bathroom door "Momo, here is your gigai." Momo opens the door "Thank you!" Momo takes her gigai from Rangiku and gets into it. "Why am I wearing a kimono?" Rangiku shrugs "Change into the outfit I picked out for you Momo!"

Momo groans "Fine!" she closes the door and puts her outfit on in a hurry. Rangiku sighs and grabs her suit case. "Wait... I don't like my outfit anymore! Grey is _SO_ not my color!" Rangiku raids her closet for a good outfit.

Rangiku grabs a peachish tan colored knit dress and kaki colored high heels. "Momo hurry! I need to change!" Momo sighs "Alright! I'm coming!" Momo steps out of the bathroom in a grey turtleneck with a peach dress, which is a bit ruffled, black tights and the tan boots that go under her knees. She has her hair up in a lazy bun.

Rangiku squeals "CUTE! Now it's my turn!" Rangiku rushes into the bathroom to change. She changes and fixes her hair. She walks out of the bathroom; the dress defiantly shows her curves.

Momo smiles "Looks good!" Rangiku winks "I know!" Ichigo grabs his outfit and goes into the bathroom. After a minuet he exits the bathroom in a red and black striped shirt with a green sweater over it. He also has on black skinnies with red and black checkered pockets on his knees and he has tan and dark brown Tom's on.

Renji sighs "After I change we leave, okay?" Everyone in the room nod; Tobiume and Haineko already changed back into their sword form. Renji goes into the bathroom and gets out in two minutes.

Renji is wearing a plain black t-shirt and a purple hoodie over it. He also has dark red skinny jeans on with black and blue checkered suspenders hanging down. He has black vans on "Okay, I'm ready. Let's get going!" Rangiku kicks her feet "What about-" Rukia bounces in with a pink Chappy dress on and pink Chappy slippers on as well. She drags her suitcase in (Which is also Chappy) "I'm here!"

Rangiku grabs her suitcase "Never mind. Let's get going." Ichigo and Renji nods with their shoulder suitcases hanging. Momo grabs her rolling suitcase "Let's get this thing over with!" Rangiku nods and rolls her suitcase around impatiently.

Rukia remembers what Byakuya said to her before she arrived in Rangiku's' room "Oh yeah! Nii-sama said he'll meet us at the gate!" They nod and start making their way to the gate.

When they arrive they see Byakuya with a black shoulder suitcase hanging. He wears a purple shirt with a black 'V' neck button up over it. On top of that he also wears a black trench coat. His hair has no Kenseikens and it just flows with the wind. He also wears grey skinny jeans and dark brown ankle high military style boots.

He looks back and sees Momo. '_Oh how adorable she looks!_' he thinks, the wind blows again, making his hair fly which makes him look even more sexier. Momo blushes slightly at the way he looks but she looks away. They all stand side by side, Momo sanding at the far end and Byakuya in between Renji and Ichigo who are in the middle.

There are only two people keeping Momo and Byakuya apart. (Which are Rukia and Rangiku) The gates open and they get ready to step through "Good luck!" Ukitake yells, they all turn and wave good bye and step through the Senkaimon.__


	12. Chapter 12: UhOh!

_**Okay, it's official... This is certainly the last... Yes... The last... Of my authors note. So I bid farewell to those who 'Love' my authors note because I will no longer be writing them because I find them a waste of time. Enjoy the rest of the series which lacks romance but I'll fix it. Now enjoy. Oh and by the way, I understand that the characters I am "Trying to portray" are Major OCness Ahahaha, screw you I love it! :D**_

'_We need to fix this but... Momo doesn't deserve him! Just because she said she felt something doesn't mean_ '_Oh, we're done because I felt a tiny bit of affection that was meaningless because what I feel with you is greater, but ignore that, you're free to date!"_' Renji thinks, babbling on in his mind with an agitated face.

Rukia lifts an eyebrow to Renji's agitation. '_I guess he's more worked up than Momo... Or is he?_' Rukia thinks, turning her head and looking worriedly at Momo. Momo's face shows no emotion, like she's an empty shell. '_Oh dear... Just like when Aizen left, poor girl_' "_**Senbonzakura says he is very angry at Byakuya**_" Sode no Shirayuki says to Rukia in her mind '_I see... So he refuses to talk to him?_' Rukia asks inside her head to Sode no Shirayuki

"_**Yes Master. But he also says that he refuses to even let him into his inner world. Also, he suggests that we should not show him an inch of kindness. But that's Senbonzakura for you. He's very harsh when it comes to punishment.**_" Sode no Shirayuki says, with a sigh and a glum face. '_Just like his master_' Rukia says with a sigh.

'_So he's very pissed... Poor brother, I don't think he deserves that kind of punishment..._' Rukia says to Sode no Shirayuki a bit guilty for being mad at her beloved brother "_**True, master. I agree but apparently Zambimaru, Tobiume, Haineko, Zangetsu, and Ichigo's hollow are very mad... I have no idea why the hollow would be mad since he's a hollow...**_" Sode no Shirayuki says thoughtfully

"_**Oi! I heard that Sode no Shirayuki! Just because I'm a hollow doesn't mean anything! I can be mad at anyone I want! So right now I want to kill that Kuchiki Byakuya Bastard!**_" Hollow Ichigo, Or Hichigo, yells at Sode no Shirayuki, making Rukia flinch '_How the hell did you get into my mind Hichigo?_'Rukia yells at Hichigo in her mind, her face showing her annoyance and anger

"_**Easy! I can go anywhere! Just not outside the inner worlds...**_" Hichigo admits in a whisper, a bit embarrassed. Rukia chuckles '_Baka!_' Rukia says, causing Hichigo to scoff and disappear from her mind. As he goes he says "_**Don't worry, Kuchiki Byakuya isn't at fault. I just was in his head and apparently some Momiji chick jumped into his lap and sucked his face. Blah blah, make Momo and Byakuya get back together already, Ichigo is rather upset.**_" And with that he fades with a grin on his face, making Rukia think hard over what he said.

Meanwhile, they are all walking through the Senkaimon. Ichigo groans and runs a stressed hand through his hair "This is taking forever! I'm going to die before we get-" the Senkaimon opens and Ichigo smiles brightly "Yes!" he runs to the opening and leaps out of the gate.

When he lands (The Senkaimon is two feet above the ground) he opens his arms wide, closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath "Ahh! The smell of Karakura Town!" Ichigo sniffs again "And the smell of embarrassment when you stand in front of people in the middle of the day appearing out of nowhere and taking in a deep breath with your arms wide open! Oh the embarrassment I am experiencing at the moment!" Ichigo says, feeling eyes on him.

He sighs and puts his arms down "And that was a magic trick?" He says, with s fake wide smile, people clap and he sighs in relief. '_Hichigo or Zangetsu... Tell them to relocate the Senkaimon!_' Ichigo says in his mind "_**Yes My king**_" Hichigo replies, disappearing.

Ichigo grimaces and walks away from the spot the Senkaimon is at. Hichigo moves the Senkaimon with a smirk. Ichigo see's the bright light of the Senkaimon above a woman who is about to enter her car, he gulps '_Curse you stupid Hollow!_' he says in his mind and runs to the woman "Allow me!" He says opening the door for her. She smiles "Thank you young man" she enters the car. He closes the door and the car drives away, he sighs and remembers he's under the Senkaimon.

He moves swiftly to the side as Renji falls and lands next to him. Rukia lands softly on Renji's back. She stands up and moves out of the way so the others can fall, but no one falls. Rukia and Ichigo look up as Renji tries to get up.

_**~Momo and Byakuya~**_

Momo looks down and blows her bangs out of her face '_Seems pretty far down... No matter how many times I've dived from higher heights it still scares me..._' Momo gulps a bit. Byakuya looks around them '_We're the only ones up here... Should I make a move so I can explain everything? What do you think Senbonzakura?_' Byakuya says in his mind while watching Momo. He waits for Senbonzakura's answer.

Senbonzakura crosses his arms and turns his head away like a child, it takes a few moments before he gives in "_**FINE! But only because you asked for advice for the first time EVER!**_" He sighs and uncrosses his arms "_**Make your move! She'll understand once you explain!**_" Byakuya nods '_Thanks a lot for your help Senbonzakura, it means so much_' Senbonzakura scoffs "_**Yeah yeah, now hurry before she jumps**_" Senbonzakura says with an emotionless tone '_I don't think she'll jump. She's not that fond of heights._' Byakuya states "_**Just tell her already damnit!**_" Senbonzakura says annoyed, Byakuya sighs.

Byakuya walks to Momo, he looks at her "Momo, I-" He is cut off with Momo's jump. Byakuya stares after her, mouth opened surprised at her actions. Senbonzakura laughs "_**Pffft, AHAHAHAHAHA! That's what you get! I told you to hurry but nooo, you took your sweet ass time and stood there like a dumbass**_" Senbonzakura says crossing his arms and smiles an arrogant smirk behind his mask. Byakuya grumbles to himself and swiftly jumps down.

~_**On the ground**_~

'_Just because we're alone above the ground very high, doesn't mean I'm ready to talk to you. Geez, nobles these days_' Momo thinks as she lands on her feet in a crouching position, she stands and moves out of the way so she won't be squashed by Byakuya.

Byakuya lands and fixes his coat "Where will be staying Kurosaki?" he asks, his eyes close and hands in his pockets. Ichigo sneers "I'll be at my house with Rukia, Renji will be at Urahara's shop, Momo and Rangiku at Orihime's and you will be with Renji, unless Urahara made other plans for you."

Byakuya nods "Alright. If not I'll be on my way and find myself a place to sleep." Byakuya turns and heads to a building that says hotel. Everyone except Rukia turns around and walks away. Rukia runs to her brother with a concerned look on her face "N-Nii-sama... Can we talk?"

Byakuya looks down at Rukia "Go ahead..." Rukia thinks on where to start "Uhm... Well... Nii-sama... I know what happened didn't happen on purpose..." Byakuya stops walking and stares at her in shock "What?" he says, almost in a whisper.

Rukia turns to him and nods "Hichigo told me. He said he was snooping around in your inner world because Senbonzakura let him, and he saw what happened. So I want to help you" Rukia says with a strong but considerate voice.

Byakuya looks at the ground with a miserable look on his face "I don't think I'll actually get her back... " Rukia puts a reassuring hand on Byakuya's arm, startling him "I'll help you! I can get Hichigo to tell them! Momo won't have to know until you explain Nii-sama!"

Byakuya looks into Rukia's eyes. Rukia's eyes shine with determination. Byakuya sighs "Will it work?" Rukia smiles "Of course! Just give me one day!" Byakuya nods and Rukia begins to run back to Ichigo and the others, Byakuya grabs her arm gently and whispers his thanks, making Rukia's smile to widen.

Byakuya releases her and she continues to run back to them. He continues on, towards the hotel with a faint smile on his face and a glint of hope shining in his eyes. Tonight, he hopes. And tomorrow, he might get her back.

Rukia thinks of ways to get Byakuya out of this mess '_Hmm... Sode no Shirayuki, do you think you can help get Hichigo out of the inner worlds and here in the physical world?_' "_**I might need help from all the other Zanpakuto spirits.**_" '_Okay, and make sure Hichigo actually tells everyone __**BUT **__Momo the truth_' Sode No Shirayuki nods "_**I will make sure.**_" '_Thanks_'

Rukia plans long and hard as she and Ichigo walk to the Kurosaki household/clinic. Momo and Rangiku talk about what they'll do in Karakura town the next day as the go to Orihime's house.

Renji whistles all the way to Urahara's shop, hoping they won't call him a moocher. He arrives at the shop to see Jinta carrying a box full of merchandise "Oh hey moochers, back to mooch off us again?" Renji sighs with a tick mark appearing on his temple "I'm not mooching! I'll get a job!"

Jinta puts the box down and wipes sweat from his forehead "Whatever. Get to work" he says, tossing an indigo apron at Renji. Renji catches it and smirks. '_It feels good to be_ _back_'

Ichigo and Rukia enter Ichigo's old house to see his family watching a ghost show again, Ichigo smiles "Can't get enough of your ghost shows, eh?" he says, startling them. Isshin chuckles "I didn't feel you here! Wow... You're good at hiding your spiritual pressure son!" Yuzu and Karin jump up "Wh... What! I thought you died Ichi-nii!" Yuzu cries as she hugs Ichigo.

Ichigo's eyes sadden "I did... But I ended up in the soul society so it's all good." Yuzu wipes her tears "It's not! You can't be here anymore!" Ichigo pats Yuzu's head "I can... But the longest time I can stay here is about two weeks."

Karin puts her hands on her hips "Baka. Why'd you leave anyways? I know you died and all, but you could've easily gotten out of there before it crashed down on you!" Ichigo scratches the back of his head "I could've, but not in my human body. Hahaha..."

Karin punches Ichigo in his stomach "Don't laugh!" Ichigo clutches his stomach "Ouch. Whatever but I'm here now and we'll stay here until our mission is over."

Isshin tilts his head "What _is_ your mission?" Ichigo looks at Rukia then back at his father. He smiles "It's a secret" he says, putting his finger to his lips.

Rukia rolls her eyes "We're here to help someone out with a crisis." Karin lifts an eyebrow "Like?" Rukia's eyes narrow "Nosy. My brother messed up his relationship with someone important to him and we're-" "We?" Ichigo says, interrupting Rukia, making her growl "Yes we! Are going to help him with his problem! Ichigo, we'll talk about it later with everyone!"

Ichigo grumbles, Isshin's eyes widen in surprise "Byakuya? He got a girl friend?" "Had, Dad, Had." Ichigo says, wondering about how he know Byakuya "I know! So he messed up eh? Was it his short temper?" Rukia shakes her head "A stupid mistake with another woman"

Isshin practically blew up in fury "THAT BASTARD! WHO IS THE WOMAN WHOS HEART HE BROKE!" He yells.

Isshin is known to cherish a woman's heart, just like Kyoraku! That's why they got along :D. Isshin huffs as Ichigo starts to talk "Calm down dad! Geez... Anyways, her name is-" Rukia covers Ichigo's mouth "We can't say. I'll find a hotel for us to stay Ichigo" Ichigo crosses his arms "Nuh! I'm staying here, you can go."

"Alright fine. But you have to stay quiet! And I'll make sure Hichigo keeps you quiet!" Rukia says, uncovering his mouth. Ichigo smirks "He can't do a thing! He's stuck inside my mind!" Rukia sighs '_Sode No Shirayuki, is everyone ready?_' Rukia asks in her head "_**Yes. Everyone is here, even Senbonzakura.**_"

'_Oh? Does he have something to say about Byakuya?_' "_**Not this time, surprisingly.**_" Sode No Shirayuki states '_Very. Okay, do it... Now!_' Tobiume, Senbonzakura, Sode No Shirayuki, Haineko, Zangetsu, and Zambimaru focus their energy on getting Hichigo into the physical world.

A pain greater than anything pounds on Ichigo's head. He clutches his head and bites back a painful yell. Isshin see's this and springs into action, he tries to get Ichigo to the clinic but when he gets near Ichigo backs away "_**D-Don't come near me dad! DON'T!**_" he says in his hollowfied voice, scaring Yuzu and Karin.

A flash of white light engulfs the room. Smoke appears out of nowhere and Ichigo huffs, glad the pain is over. As the smoke clears a very familiar voice speaks with a smirk "_**Hello... King**_"

_**~Now a word from Rukia and Ichigo!~**_

**Rukia:**__Hey Strawberry!

**Ichigo:**__Hey Shorty.

**Rukia:**__How are you?

**Ichigo:**__Waiting for this series to end, you?

**Rukia:**__Veeeery happy! :D

**Ichigo:**__Why?_**  
><strong>_**Rukia: **Why the hell not? THERE IS A NEW FANFICTION THAT DARK LITTLE WORLD WILL WRITE! :D I'm so excited to read it!

**Ichigo: **Oh yeah! You should be excited! Because when The Song That Brought Us Together ends this one will begin!

**Momo Cifer (DLW*): **Yep! This will be one of my new fanfictions, called... FACEBOOK CRAZE! It'll be funneh and MAJOR OCness! It'll probly be a series or a one shot ;) so be prepared! Okay now tell everyone bye bye Ichigo!

**Ichigo: **Mkaii, Buh-bye and see you next chapter!

_*** DLW- Dark Little World- That is my actual Facebook name! Momo Cifer I mean :o**_

_**~"Oh my Geebus! I'll show you a sneak peak of **_Facebook Craze_**! READ ON!"~**_

Ichigo sits down at his desk. He opens his laptop and logs into Facebook. He looks at his notifications and see's a friend request. He see's it's from Rukia so he accepts it.

_**Bing!**__ Rukia Kuchiki has messaged you!_

Ichigo clicks the message bar.

**Rukia:** Hey Ichigo!

**Ichigo: **Hey Rukia.

**Rukia: **How are you?

**Ichigo: **At peace, you?

**Rukia: **Excited! :D

**Ichigo: **Why?  
><strong>Rukia: <strong>Because silly! The soul society has computers now! All the captains agreed to have some because we grew fond of them when we were in the land of the living! Only two captains refused.

**Ichigo: **Toshiro and Byakuya?

**Rukia: **They found it um... a distraction?

**Ichigo: **You can get internet in the soul society?

**Rukia: **Of course baka! How else would I be on here?

**Ichigo: **Touché

**Rukia: **Oh! I got to go, Bye Ichigo!

**Ichigo: **Bye Rukia.

_Rukia Kuchiki is now offline_

Ichigo sighs "Great, my peaceful mood was ruined."

_**Okay! That series (or one shot) will be up after this series, like Ichigo said waaaay up there!**_

_**Yeah, I know I said up there it was the last authors note but I'm going to say some things. If you want to know when these chapters are finally going to end, it's probly between two through three chapters. **_

_**I just know in the last chapter there might be a possibility of a lemon. **_

_**If not then it'll be its own one shot.**_

_**Enjoy! Got any complaints or flames, PM me or tell me in a review. **_


	13. Filler:A Date In The World Of The Living

_**Heh. Heh. Don't kill me! I don't mean to leave you guys hanging but this laptop doesn't have a flash drive compartment. Well it does but its broken :P So I will have to put up SOME or ONE filler chapter up to fill in for the space and such :P oh well, enjoy the filler! Oh and this filler may be deleted, but if you readers like it then it wont be deleted :]**_

_**This takes place before Momo's and Byakuya's 'fight'**_

"_Momo" a soothing voice says making Momo smile. "Momooo… Time to get up" it says, as she feels a small shake, like someone is trying to wake her up. "Wake up Momo." The voice says again. Then she feels warm, soft lips touch her cheek "Momo, wake up my love" the voice says, getting clearer._

_Another kiss is placed on her cheek and a soft shake in her shoulder wakes her up, but just a bit. Momo groans a bit '_One more minuet Shiro_' she thinks as she pulls the covers over herself._

_She hears a small chuckle and feels someone picking up the blanket and laying down beside her. She feels warm breath on her face. A hand lifts her face and she feels familiar soft lips touching hers._

_She can't help but to kiss back. She opens her eyes to see her love. Byakuya Kuchiki. She smiles warmly and snuggles into his chest after the kiss._

_She can hear him chuckling as he pets her hair "Time to get out of bed love, I have something planned for us today." He says, lifting the blanket off of both of them. _

_Momo pouts cutely "But I don't want to get out of bed! It's too comfy!" she says, grabbing the blankets and pulling them over her head once again._

_Byakuya chuckles "Enjoying my bed?" Momo nods under the blanket. Byakuya lowers the blanket so he can see her face. Momo blushes and nods "It's big and comfy." Byakuya moves her hair away from her eyes "It is my bed. And we are in the Kuchiki manor." _

_Momo sits up and wraps her arms around his neck "True. But it's better if you lay with me" she says with a playful smirk on her face. Byakuya pets her hair "It may be, but we have to get out of the bed sooner or later" he says, kissing her cheek._

_Momo sighs and lays back, pulling him with her so he lies on top of her. Byakuya wraps his arms around Momo's waist and sighs. _

_Momo pokes his cheek "Come on Byakuya, you enjoy laying here with me right?" She asks, making Byakuya nod._

_Momo smiles when he nods "Then we can lay here forever! Yaaay!" she says hugging his head to her chest, making him blush. Byakuya sits up, bringing Momo with him. _

_Momo pouts and lets him go. Byakuya smiles at her "Come on, I have something planned for us." He says lightly. Momo crosses her arms and shakes her head "Uh-uh! I'm staying in bed!"_

_Byakuya sighs "Fine, I guess we won't go to the world of the living" he gets off the bed and walks very slowly to the door._

_He hears rustling behind him and smirks. '_Three…. Two… one-_' "Just give me a minuet to get ready!" He hears Momo say as she looks for her clothes._

_Byakuya turns and walks to Momo as she rushes to the bathroom. Byakuya flash steps in front of her and leans on the door frame. _

_Momo skids to a stop "Byaki! I gotta shower so we can gooooo!" Momo whines, making Byakuya smile. "Not until I get a kiss." He says, making Momo blush.  
><em>

_Momo smiles innocently "Okaaay, then I can shower?" she asks, watching him nod. She smiles widely and jumps up and down a bit. _

_Byakuya gets off the door frame and grabs Momo by her waist, lifting her up so Momo looks down at him. (__**Click the link on my bio profile thing :P LOL it's not like that, but it's close.**__)_

_Momo blushes and smiles down at Byakuya, Byakuya looks up to her and backs up into the bathroom. _

_He sets Momo on the bathroom sink. Momo leans forward, so does Byakuya "Nii-sama!" Rukia's voice rings through the Kuchiki manors' halls._

_Byakuya groans quietly, making Momo giggle "What is it Rukia?" he asks in an emotionless tone. "I wanted to know if Ichigo and I can go with you guys to the-" Byakuya closes the door so Rukia's voice is muffled._

_Momo tilts her head "Ehhh?" Byakuya kisses her and walks out of the bathroom. Momo pouts and closes the door after him and begins to undress for her shower…._

_Byakuya walks down the hall and finds his sister and her best friend looking at a painting. Ichigo stares at it in disbelief "Byakuya painted _this_?" he asks, squinting at the painting._

_Byakuya sighs "I painted that picture when I was younger Kurosaki" he says as he walks to them with his hands tucked into his captains robe. _

_Ichigo crosses his arms over his chest "Oh well ,whatever, so can we go with you guys?" Byakuya shakes his head "No. This is a date. Not a group thing." _

_Byakuya walks past them "Now if you'll excuse me I have some preparing to do." He turns the corner and Rukia lifts and eyebrow "I wonder where he's going…"_

_Ichigo face palms "I thought you knew!" Rukia shakes her head "I find things out by acting like I know. Apparently it didn't work this time…"_

_Ichigo groans "I'm going back to my room. I got sleep to do." Ichigo disappears in a flash step. Rukia shrugs and skips to her room._

_Byakuya picks up his soul pager and dials Urahara's number. Urahara picks up "_Urahara here! Whatcha need Byakuya?_" "I need you to prepare two gigais. One for me and one for Momo" _

_Byakuya hears some moving about in the background. "_Done! Anything else?_" Byakuya thinks "Dress the gigais up for a day in the park, prepare some warm jackets for when we go Ice skating."_

_Byakuya hears more shuffling "_Okay, all set. But Instead of me dressing them, I prefer you two choosing your outfits, because my way of dressing and yours are waaay different. So I set out a variety of clothes!_"_

"_That's great, thanks" "_No Prob. Gotta go, bah-bye_" _**click!**_ Byakuya closes his phone, glad that the preparations are done. '_Great…. Now…. What to make to put in the picnic basket?_' he sighs "This is gunna be hard."_

_Momo finishes her shower and dresses in her usual uniform. She dries her hair with a towel as she exits the bathroom. A sweet aroma fills her nostrils, making her stomach rumble._

_She follows the sent and arrives at the kitchen to see some chef preparing something sweet. They all smile at her; one of them walks to her and holds out a platter of cookies._

_Momo smiles and takes one "Thank you". The pastry chef bows and goes back to put the cookies in a box. Momo skips to the living room, hoping to find Byakuya. _

_She turns the corner and enters the room. She looks around then sighs in defeat. Only Rukia is in the living room, sleeping on the couch. Momo smiles softly and walks to the storage closet to find a blanket for the cold woman._

_She finds one, and lucky for Rukia it's a chappy the bunny blanket. Momo closes the closet door and walks to Rukia. She lays the blanket on the sleeping Kuchiki and turns off the television._

_Momo feels arms wrap around her form behind. Momo smiles and looks up to find her love "There you are! I couldn't find you!" She says as she leans onto his chest._

_Byakuya smiles at her and hugs her close "Well you found me, how about we leave to the world of the living?" Momo's eyes sparkle with excitement "Yes" she whispers so she wont wake Rukia._

_Byakuya lets her go and offers his arm. Momo takes his arm and they leave the manor. A few flash steps later, they arrive at the Senkaimon, ready for their departure._

_They both enter and their hell butterflies fly as usual. The Senkaimon opens in Urahara's training grounds. Mom looks around in awe "Who knew he had this under his shop?" Byakuya shrugs "Ichigo, Renji, Chad, Rukia, Orihime-" "Okay, Okay I get it!" Momo laughs._

_Urahara walks to them with Tessai. Tessai has their gigais over his shoulder (_**The gigais are dressed in original shinigami uniform.**_) Tessai hands the gigais to their owners. Momo gets into hers, so does Byakuya._

"_Follow me, I got some clothes in the shop for you guys to choose what you want to wear." Urahara says as he ushers them to the shop._

_Once they're dressed for the weather, Urahara hands Byakuya the picnic basket the Kuchiki manors' chefs delivered as the were dressing and both Momo and Byakuya leave the shop and head towards the park._

_They walk hand in hand to the beautiful cherry blossom trees. Momo pulls Byakuya to a cherry blossom near a pond. Byakuya takes a picnic blanket out of the basket and spreads it out on the ground._

_Byakuya and Momo sit and enjoy the view of beautiful cherry blossom trees. Byakuya leans his head on hers and they smile._

_After awhile of comfortable silence, Momo's stomach growls making her blush and Byakuya laugh. Blushing, Momo looks away from Byakuya to hide her blush._

_Byakuya grabs the basket and places it near them. He reaches in and brings out a box. He opens the box and hands her a cookie "Hope you and your stomach enjoys" he says smiling lightly at her._

_Momo punches his arm playfully and eats the cookie. Momo notices that he doesn't take a cookie for himself. She frowns. Byakuya notices her frown and frowns also "What is it love?"_

_Momo pouts "You didn't eat a cookie." She says with a sad tone. Byakuya lifts an eyebrow "I know…." "You need to eat one." She says, grabbing a cookie from the box._

_Byakuya shakes his head "I'm not that fond of sweets." Momo nods "I know, but just eat one?" Byakuya smirks, he grabs a cookie and breaks it in half._

_He places one half of the cookie in the box and the other in Momo's mouth. She holds it with her teeth so that the other half is sticking out. Byakuya leans in and bites the cookie, but at the same time kissing Momo._

_Momo smiles and kisses back. Byakuya breaks the kiss so they can eat the cookie. After they chewed and swallowed they return to the sweet kiss they shared._

_Byakuya scoots closer to Momo so he can get more 'sugar'. The sweet kisses slowly turn into a small sweet make out session. Their little session is interrupted by something splashing them._

_They look at the pond to see a dog playing in the water. Momo smiles "Awwh! That's an adorable dog!" Byakuya frowns '_He's not cute enough to ruin my fun_' Momo gets up and skips to the pond. The dog swims to her and she pets the dogs head._

_Byakuya gets up too and walks to Momo and the dog "Does it have a collar?" he asks, kneeling so he can watch the dog and Momo. Momo looks at the dogs neck "I don't see any…"_

"_Akamaru!" a female teens' voice calls. The dogs ears perk. The dog turns its head and wags its tail that is underwater. The dog crawls out of the pond and runs to the teen._

_The girl kneels and pets her dog "There you are Akamaru! I found you! Oh and you made some friends!" she looks up and see's Akamaru's new friends._

"_What beautiful friends they are" she says in a whisper. Byakuya stands and helps Momo up. They walk to Akamaru and his owner. Momo smiles down at the teen "That's a really cute dog you have. Akamaru was it?" the teen nods. _

_Momo holds her hand out to the teen "Hi, I'm Momo." The teen takes her hand "Mina." Byakuya nods "Byakuya." Momo looks at Byakuya and then back at the teen. Mina stares at the beautiful man in front of her._

_Akamaru licks her face, getting Mina out of her trance "Oh, I'm sorry, was Akamaru interrupting something?" "Ye-" Byakuya starts to say but is cut off by Momo's innocent answer "Noooo. No, he wasn't" Byakuya looks away, Momo thinks of a way to make him to forgive her words._

_Mina smiles "That's good. We have to go, it was nice meeting you" Mina says as she clips the leash. Mina stands and bows "Goodbye" Byakuya and Momo wave goodbye to Akamaru and Mina and return to their picnic._

_Byakuya looks at his soul pager and see's the time. '_Ahh, we should be leaving now and heading towards the ice rink_' Byakuya takes Momo's hand and spins her. _

_Momo giggles "What was that for?" Byakuya smiles "This day isn't over yet. I have something else planned for both of us." Momo tilts her head cutely "Like what?" Byakuya smiles at her "It's a surprise."_

_After they packed their picnic up and left the park and dropped off the basket, they headed to the ice rink. Momo gasps in surprise since Byakuya kept her blind folded the whole time._

_Momo squeals and jumps up and down excitedly "I've never been ice skating before!" Byakuya looks at the people ice skating "Me neither, but it shouldn't be so bad. I've faced the rath of Toshiro before, so this can't be that bad."_

_They go and rent some ice skating shoes. They put them on and go on the ice. Momo slips and falls as she gets on the ice. Byakuya catches her and helps her get her balance._

_He steps onto the ice and lets out a breath that he didn't know he was holding in. '_It's just like when Toshiro found out me and Momo were dating. Easy._'_

_Momo holds onto the railing, trying to get the hang of this 'Ice skating'. Byakuya smiles at her cuteness and goes to her "Come, take my hand" he says, holding his hand out to her._

_Momo smiles and takes it, and they skate. With the help of Byakuya, Momo learned how to skate. When they both got in the motion of skating together, a kid falls in front of a fast moving skater._

_Byakuya's eyes widen as does Momo's. Momo covers her mouth as she gasps. Byakuya decides to act. He speeds up, making both Momo and the kids mom to worry. _

_He makes sure that he's faster than the fast skater and turns swiftly so he can grab the kid before the skater runs the poor kid over. Byakuya quickly grabs the kid and moves to the side so he himself cannot get run over._

_As he tries not to get run over, he ends up falling to the side. He slides, but while he slides he shields the kid from getting hurt by the skaters who can't stop in time. _

_Once he's sure they're safe from harm, he stands up, checks the kid for any damage and skates back to Momo and the mom. Both Momo and the mom look for them in the crowd of skaters, both of them worrying their pretty little heads off._

_Both women spot Byakuya and the kid making their way to them. The kid clings to Byakuya for dear life. Byakuya hands the kid over to the mom, earning a kiss on the cheek from her._

_Momo jumps on Byakuya "You're a hero!" Byakuya hugs her "You're so warm" Momo giggles "Well I didn't slide across the ice rink" Byakuya smirks "Hey, that's what hero's do" Momo smiles and kisses him._

_Byakuya kisses back and spins. They exit the ice rink and give the rented shoes back. Momo holds Byakuya's hold hands in hers as they walk back to Urahara's shop._

_They arrive and are greeted by Urahara "Had fun? If not then there are many more places I know-" Byakuya shakes his head "We've had enough fun in one day" he smiles down at Momo and winks._

_**Ugggh. I feel like I wrote too much! Grr… Can't help it, when I get writing I can't stop. Well…. That's if I don't have writers block c: R&R!**_


	14. Chapter 14: A day without Momo

Isshin stands in front of his daughters protectively "Who are you and why do you look like my son?" he yells at Hichigo, making him smirk. Hichigo crosses his arms and raises his eyebrows "**Do you **_**feel**_** my spiritual pressure? Do you **_**want**_** me to show you my hollow hole? I'm pretty sure you know what I am. And for who I am... Let's just say... I'm very important."**

Isshin looks at his son confused, Ichigo growls at his 'Twin' "What the hell! How did you get out of my mind?" Isshin looks at his son with a million questions running through his mind "Son... You know him?"

Ichigo looks at his father and nods "He's my... inner hollow." Isshin gasps "Did... Did Aizen do this to you before he died?" Ichigo shakes his head, his hollow laughs like a maniac.

"**Listen daddy-o, that fucking little bastard Aizen Sosuke didn't lay a fucking finger on us. The only way we got stuck together was when Ichigo, the dumbass that he is, lost his powers and that prick, Urahara, helped him get it back. That's when we were stuck together.**" Rukia smacks Hichigo's head "Watch your language!" Hichigo rubs the back of his head "**Ow! Bitch!**"

Isshin looks at Ichigo, Ichigo sighs "Yeah, a lot to take in..." Isshin runs a hand through his hair "Why didn't you tell me son!" Ichigo looks at his dad "Because I couldn't dad! I didn't know you where a shinigami then!"

Isshin nods "Alright alright, I understand... But after words?" Ichigo feels a headache coming in "I died dad..." Hichigo snorts "**Actually you've been avoiding the subject.**" Ichigo glares at Hichigo.

Isshin mumbles and turns to his girls "I know you don't understand this, I'll explain later, so go to your room" both girls nod and run to their room, Rukia watches them run "I just noticed that they've gotten bigger." Hichigo nods "**They have... but still short**"

Ichigo swings his arm to punch at Hichigo, but Hichigo catches his fist. Isshin looks at Rukia "Did you plan this?" Rukia nods with a huge grin on her face "I did! Because the group has some business to take care of."

_**~Orihime's House~**_

Rangiku and Momo arrive at Orihime's door. Rangiku knocks very loudly. Orihime opens the door "Rangiku! Momo! Welcome you two! Come in come in!" Orihime moves to the side so both girls enter with their suitcases.

Orihime closes her door and skips to Momo and Rangiku "Welcome to my house! Make yourself at home! I'll prepare you guys a meal!" Rangiku smiles "Wonderful!" Momo smiles and nods, Orihime skips to the kitchen.

Momo finds a place to set her stuff down and leaves her suitcase there. Rangiku takes out a bottle of sake and kicks her feet up onto the coffee table.

Momo laughs "Typical Rangiku" Momo sits next to Rangiku and wonders about how the others are doing. Her thoughts slowly go to Byakuya '_What_ _is he doing? I wonder if he's alright... Should I stay mad at him or just forgive him?_' Momo stands "I'm gunna shower, hope you don't mind Orihime."

Orihime giggles from the kitchen "Okay! Do you want me to prepare it for you?" Momo shakes her head "I'll do it myself" Orihime smiles "Alright! Rangiku do you mind helping me?"

Momo grabs the pajamas Rangiku got for her and heads to the bathroom. Rangiku gets off of the sofa and skips to the kitchen, both her and Orihime attempt to make a normal meal.

Momo prepares her bath; she sighs and undoes her bun. She lets her hair flow around her. She stares at herself in the mirror and smiles a bit '_I guess I can forgive him..._' Momo begins to undress.

_**~A few days later~**_

It's been almost a week since they've arrived in Karakura. Ichigo decided to work at Urahara's shop to keep himself hidden from the people who know he's dead.

That means no school for him. But that also means the others have school, so they can enjoy their time in the world of the living.

Renji, Hichigo, Rukia, Rangiku, and Momo hang with each other all the time, even with Ichigo's old friends. At time they hang out with other groups, but hey, that's normal in high school :D

_**~In Byakuya's hotel room three weeks after he checked in~**_

He takes off his trench coat and his under coat. He wears a white-ish blue shirt that goes to his elbows with different doodles all over.

He looks at his tan leather watch (Which is on his left wrist). He sighs and looks down at his pants. They have splashes of mud from when he got splashed with rain water and mud by a bicycle that passed him. So he changes to a pair of light blue jean pants.

He decides to look around town and clear his mind. So he walks and comes across the mall.

_**~Karakura mall ~**_

He wandered in and sat on a resting bench in front of a clothing store. The music store is right behind him, music blazing and singing to his very mind.

_**~Karakura Mall~**_

_**Trembling**_

_**Clouded across my skin**_

_**Feeling your cold dead eyes**_

_**Stealing the life of mine**_

_**I believe in you**_

_**I can show you **_

_**That I can see right through**_

_**All your empty lies**_

_**I won't last long**_

_**In this world so wrong**_

_**Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight**_

_**Don't you dare look him in the eye**_

_**As we dance with the devil tonight.**_

_**Hold on!**_

_**Hold on!**_

_**Say goodbye**_

_**As we dance with the tonight**_

_**Don't you dare look at him in the eye**_

_**As we dance with the devil tonight!**_

_**Hold on!**_

_**Hold on!**_

_**Ooooohhhh**_

He wonders why the song sings to him but doesn't fit his situation. Is he the devil the song sings about? Or is he the person whom the song is expressing the warning to? Or... is Momo the one the song is singing to, since he is the devil?

Questions are asked in his mind, but he has no way to answer them. Is there a song that will explain the answer to him? And if there is... Where can he find it?

He is so confused.

He needs an answer... No... He needs answers.

And sitting around in a mall, in front of a music store won't help anything. He needs to get his ass up and get to a jewelry store to get Momo a present.

Yes! He found his answer! He can buy her back!

_Idiot._

A strange voice, who could it be?

_You are such an idiot. You cannot buy her love. You must earn it._

Is it his conscious speaking to him?

No... His Zanpakuto

_Buying love is nothing special. Earn it idiot. You need to get your mind out of the gutter and earn her back. But first, apologize. Tell her the truth. That's how you will get her back_

Byakuya listens to his zanpakuto's words. He nods, knowing what he has to do.

Byakuya gets up and walks around. He notices a karaoke bar. A group of teens spot him and talk among themselves. He lifts an eyebrow but keeps walking.

_**Play ground**_

_**School bell rings**_

_**Again….**_

Byakuya stops, his eyes widen

_**Rain clouds come to play**_

_**Again…**_

"That song…. Momo sang that song." Byakuya says, looking at a radio station in the mall.

_**Has no one told you she's not breathing?**_

_**Hello?**_

Byakuya's eyes go back to normal and he can see tears swarming his vision. He blinks them away.

_**I'm your mind**_

_**Giving you someone to talk to**_

_**Hello?**_

_**If I smile and don't...**_

_**Believe…**_

'_Is this how she really feels? So… She wasn't happy before? Is…. Is she happy now?_' he asks in his mind, memories of Momo flashing by.

_**Soon I know**_

_**I'm awake**_

_**From this dream**_

'_She thought it was a dream? A bad dream I'm guessing… But why? I know that she was betrayed and everything went wrong after that but…Was she happy with me? _'

_**Don't try to fix me I'm not Broken**_

_**Hello?**_

'_I guess she wasn't broken to begin with was she? She was just… Not in the right state to do anything about her life that was going out of control…. _'

_**I'm the light**_

_**Living for you so you can hide**_

'_She was the light… My light… It seems like I need her more than she needs me_'

_**I don't cry**_

'_I know she doesn't. But she does, for whom? Me? Aizen? Who? _'

_**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping**_

'_And that's when reality hits? The poor woman._'

_**Hello?**_

_**Oh I'm still here**_

_**All that's left of **_

_**Yesterday**_

'_And…. So… Is she the same as she was back then? Is her life out of control once more? I have to fix this. I have to be her light now. I need her and I hope she needs me_'

Byakuya sets his mind on getting Momo back with the truth. His zanpakuto 'whoots' in delight.

Byakuya looks at his watch '_12:34… I wonder if they enrolled her in Karakura high to pass the time…. If they did then she's still there… Should I go? No… Only Rukia knows and I don't want to deal with any obstacles._'

Byakuya sighs "If only luck was on my side." He says to himself as he runs a hand through his beautiful raven locks.

"Wow! It's amazing how we get to go on a field trip here!" he hears a teenaged girl behind him.

His ears perk at their conversation "Right? It's because we passed our exams with flying colors!" another girl says, squealing with delight.

He turns slightly and see's them wearing a Karakura high uniform. He almost gasps but keeps himself in check. '_Remember, they could be a grade younger or older than her._'

The girls spot Byakuya looking at them and blush. They're about to go talk to him when they hear some yelling waaay behind them "WHAT THE HELL? WHEN DID YOU GET OUT OF HIS FUCKING MIND!" the familiar voice of Renji Abarai rings through the mall, making many turn.

Byakuya lifts his eyebrow '_What the?_' He turns to the sound of Renji's yelling to see him fully.

There he was red hair and all, being held back by Rangiku and Rukia, Momo is nowhere in sight. Renji was yelling at an albino teen, which is covering his ears from Renji's yelling.

The albino teen then smirks and puts his hands down from his ears and says something out of earshot. Renji then starts to struggle against Rukia's and Rangiku's death grip.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU!" Renji yells, making the albino's smirk widen. The teen waves his hand, as if saying shoo, and says something that ticks the red head off.

Byakuya decides to test his luck and gets closer. As he gets closer, the teens notice him and Renji fights Rangiku and Rukia again, but this time with more force.

The albino turns to Byakuya, making Byakuya's eyes widen and making him stop. The albino looked exactly like Ichigo! Just not the evil aura surrounding him and his cold black eyes with yellow irises.

The teen grins "**Well hello there friend**" he says, his eerie voice sending chills down Byakuya's spine. '_He's!_' the memory of when he fought Ichigo for the first time appears in his mind. '_That voice sounds so much like him… Ichigo's hollow!_'

Hichigo smiles "**I see you remembered the time we met… Byakuya Kuchiki.**" Byakuya shakes the memory away and stares at Hichigo "It's impossible! You're supposed to be in his inner world! How is this possible?" he asks, nearly in a whisper.

The hollow frowns and puts his hands in his pockets "**Like I told pineapple head here**" he says, motioning towards Renji with his head "**I killed the poor man and ate his soul!**" he says, licking his lips as if remembering the taste.

"No you didn't you liar" Ichigo's voice says besides them. Hichigo laughs "**Ohiyo King**" "Yeah, yeah, stop telling lies baka." Hichigo smirks "**Oh come on king, let me have my fun.**"

Ichigo shakes his head, Renji laughs at Ichigo's appearance "BWHAHAHAHAHA! What the hell are you wearing?" Ichigo grumbles. Rangiku looks at Ichigo and bursts out laughing "What the hell? Did Urahara have nothing for you to do?"

"No… he didn't. So I had to get myself a job." Rukia practically has hearts in her eyes "CHAPPY!" Rukia hugs Ichigo tightly and squeals.

Ichigo is in a 'Chappy The Bunny' Bunny suit. It's like a school mascot's suit, but is Chappy The Bunny.

Byakuya looks at Ichigo's ridiculous suit. Ichigo crosses his arms "So Rukia, have you told them yet?" Renji stops laughing and looks at Rukia "About what?" Rukia stops hugging Ichigo and looks at the hollow next to her.

Hichigo smiles "**Wanna know how what happened between lover boy here**" Hichigo nods to Byakuya "**and Miss Momiji.**" He says with a smirk.

Renji, Rangiku, and Orihime nod, Hichigo clears his throat "**So it happened like this…**"

_**So sorry I took so long! I apologize for not updating soon enough the chapter was incomplete and my laptop didn't take the flash drive and the school computer blocks the website so yah. LOL :] R&R I'm glad that I can finally update this! :]**_


	15. Chapter 15: The Proposal

Ichigo waits for the others to get back to reality. He waves his white paw in front of Rangiku's and Renji's faces whose jaws are practically on the floor. Byakuya looks away from their shocked faces; he scratches his cheek a bit nervously.

Orihime blushes furiously "I didn't know you could do that to Captains" she says absentmindedly. They all look at her, completely shocked that she could say such a thing "Orihime!" Rangiku says, utterly shocked. She then smiles "Thinking about getting a certain captain eh?" she asks nudging Orihime with her elbow, hinting something dirty.

Orihime turns crimson "N-No!" Rangiku giggles "Yeah, sure…" Ichigo shakes his bunny head "Whatever! The point is, Byakuya is innocent and is missing his love! We need to get them back together!"

"No." Byakuya says sternly, surprising Ichigo. Ichigo crosses his white furry arms "No?" Byakuya nods "No. I will do it. She is my girlfriend. She is mad at _me_ and I want to be the one who brings her back"

"I want to tell her the truth" Byakuya says. Renji crosses his arms "So you have no pride now."

Hichigo smirks "Now that you have no pride, do you mind telling about what happened once more? This time I want you to say it."

Byakuya runs a hand through his long locks "I was doing the usual work, Momiji walked in, sat down, and kissed me. I was caught by surprise so I couldn't do anything when Momo walked in. When Momo stormed off I lost my temper and. Kinda yelled at Momiji. She cried but I didn't care, I was more worried about my relationship with Momo. She is everything to me.

"She ismy pride and joy. Without her I am nothing." He confesses. Ichigo lifts his bunny head, showing his smirking face. Renji, Rukia, Rangiku, and Orihime smile.

Byakuya furrows his brows and is about to speak but is stopped by a familiar voice "You…. You truly feel that way?" it asks shyly. Byakuya feels his heart flutter at the sound of the voice. Byakuya turns and sees his love, Momo Hinamori.

Momo wears the Karakura High uniform. "I do. Always have Momo. I…."he takes her hands into his "I love you Momo Hinamori." He says with passion in his voice. The three words he spoke made Momo's body sing in excitement.

Momo blushes and smiles up at him. She stands on her tip-toes and kisses him, which catches him by surprise. She goes back to her regular height and moves a piece of hair from her face and smiles shyly "I love you too Byakuya Kuchiki"

Her words make his heart skip a beat as he sighs in relief. Byakuya scoops Momo into a bear hug. Momo giggles at his action. Ichigo remembers that he has his mascot-like head off, so he puts it back on. Renji and Rukia high five and Rangiku and Orihime hug and squeal.

_**Momo and Byakuya are back together :D**_

Momo and Byakuya walk around the mall, hand-in-hand. They come across a clothing store with some beautiful evening gowns. Byakuya gets an idea "How about we go on a date tonight." Byakuya suggests.

Momo blushes "I would love that" Byakuya kisses her hand and takes her into the dress shop "It will be a date you will never forget" he promises with a smile.

Momo stares at the dresses in awe. Byakuya wraps his arms around her tiny frame "Choose which one you want. I'm buying" he says as he motions to all the dresses with one hand. Momo brightens up "Really?" Byakuya turns her so she can face him "Yes. I want you to look your best even though you always do" he complements.

Momo giggles "Oh I missed you so much" she says as she gives him a tight hug. Byakuya hugs back. He lays his cheek on her head "I missed you too. So much and I'm sorry about what happened." He apologizes. Momo sighs "It was a misunderstanding. I understand. But I don't forgive Momiji. I have to resist the urge to prove to her that you're mine."

Byakuya laughs "It will be shown soon enough" he says with a smile. Momo tilts her head "It will?" Byakuya nods "When we return, I will kiss you in front of her." He says with a sly smile. Momo nods "If that doesn't work then I'm willing to fight!" Momo says as she balls her fist up in adorable determination. Byakuya kisses her and smiles "You do that."

They both laugh. Momo turns and looks at the many dresses "So what color?" she asks herself as she begins to walk.

Later that night….

Byakuya slips on his black tuxedo jacket and fixes his silk cherry red tie. He checks his pocket to see if he has the black box that will determine his relationships future. He opens it to check if the shining diamond is in there. Spotting the beautiful gem, he closes the tiny box and keeps it in his pocket.

He grabs his wallet and puts it in the pocket of his dress pants. Momo exits the hotels bathroom shyly. Byakuya spots her in the mirror and smiles at his beautiful girlfriend. He turns to her "Beautiful" he compliments.

Momo blushes "Thank you" she smiles. Momo is wearing a bright red strapless gown that touches the carpet floor. There is a slit that, at times, shows her leg. Her black heels pull the outfit together, besides white pearls that decorate her wrist and neck. She also has her hair down, it is long and straightened.

Byakuya wears a full black suit with the red tie providing the only color. His long locks are ties back, but a bit loose. He holds his hand out to his lover, who gladly takes it. They exit the hotel and to a small limo Byakuya rented for them. Momo holds up her gown with one hand and holds Byakuya's hand with the other.

Ichigo, dressed as a chauffeur, opens the door for the two. Byakuya helps Momo into the limo. When she is seated, he himself enters and Ichigo closes the door after them then slides into the drivers seat. He starts the limo and he takes them to their destination.

They arrive at a fancy restaurant. Ichigo parks in the front of the restaurant. He exits the limo and quickly goes around and opens the door for the couple. Byakuya slides out then helps Momo out. Once they were both out, Ichigo closes the door and goes to Byakuya "When I see you outside, I will drive up and take you." Byakuya nods and Ichigo goes back to the limo.

He drives off to find a place to park.

Byakuya and Momo go to the front desk, where a man dressed as a bartender stands. The man looks at the two in surprise "Ahh, hello" the brunette welcomes "Do you have a reservation?" he asks. Byakuya nods "Yes. I'm Byakuya Kuchiki." The man whistles "I see….. Follow me" he says as he gets two menus.

He walks to a reserved table, followed by Momo and Byakuya. The couple gets a few stares here and there, but it's normal when you are a gorgeous couple! Anyways….

The waiter sets the menus onto the table, one across the other. "My name is Yuki Yamanato and I will be your waiter today." He says. "I will be back, it seems like I left my notepad" he says as he pats his apron pockets.

Byakuya helps Momo into the booth that has a beautiful view of Karakura. Byakuya slides into the booth facing her. Momo looks at the menu then frowns. Byakuya also frowns "I forgot that we never tasted any of these foods…"

Momo smiles "We will have to ask for the special." Byakuya smiles "Smart." Yuki comes back with his notepad "Ready to order?" he asks, pen ready to write. Momo puts the menu down and smiles at him "What is your special?" Yuki thinks "It's Italian. It's called Fettuccine Alfredo" "Ohhh. I'll take that." Momo says as she hands Yuki the menu. Yuki writes the order down and takes the menu. He turns to Byakuya "And you sir?" Byakuya closes his menu "Same" Yuki writes down the order and takes Byakuya's menu.

"Okay, and to drink? Wait! Don't tell me…. Tea." They couple nod and Yuki smiles "I will get that for you." He leaves the two to talk among themselves. Moments later Yuki brings them their tea. He sets Honey onto the table with a few packages of sugar. He leaves once more to go get their food.

Byakuya pours sugar and honey into his tea and mixes them with a spoon. Mom pours only sugar and mixes it. They both sip the tea. "Wow…. This is…" Momo starts as she looks at the tea in amazement "Delicious" Byakuya finishes for her. Momo nods "Yes! I love it!"

Byakuya sips his tea once more.

As he drinks his tea he can't help but to stare at the beautiful woman in front of him '_I wonder if she'll say yes…_' Byakuya thinks as he fiddles with the box in his pocket '_After dinner_' he reminds himself.

Yuki returns with their orders of Alfredo. "I will come back to check on you. If you are done I will give you the receipt." He says. Byakuya grabs his fork "Will do." Yuki nods and walks away. The two dig in and savor the taste of the Italian food.

Moments of comfortable silence pass by as they eat the delicious food. Yuki returns and see's the couple done with their food "I'll give you the check." He says as he flips through the receipt book. He finds theirs and tears it out. He writes his name on it along with the price then sets it down onto the table.

Byakuya takes it and looks it over "Twenty-six dollars?" Yuki lifts an eyebrow "What? Too much?" Byakuya shakes his head "More like too little." Momo giggles. Byakuya takes out his wallet and looks for some twenties, fives, and ones. Finding none, Byakuya then pulls out one of the many hundreds that he has in his wallet. Yuki's eyes practically pop out of his head. Byakuya puts his wallet away and puts the hundred on top of the check "Keep the change" he says a bit bored. Yuki smiles widely "Oh thank you sir!" he says very happily.

Yuki then takes the money along with the receipt "I will cash this for you. Have a great night!" he says. Then he quickly goes to the front. Byakuya gets out of the seat and goes to Momo. Momo turns, ready to get out of the seat but is stopped by Byakuya's sudden movement.

Byakuya gets on one knee and reaches into his pocket. Momo realizes what is going on "Byakuya…" she whispers. Byakuya takes out the small black box and opens it to reveal a Neil Lane Bridal style ring. The ring glitters in the light. "Momo… I love you much and I want to be with you forever… Will you marry me?" he asks. Momo feels tears cloud her vision. She nods furiously "Yes!" she exclaims happily.

Byakuya smiles and kisses Momo. The restaurant explodes in applause. Byakuya slips the ring onto his fiancée's finger. Ichigo hears the applause from outside and smiles "Good job" Byakuya helps Momo out of the booth and they leave the restaurant. Ichigo holds the door open. Momo smiles at him, Ichigo smiles back. Then he hugs her "Congrats!" he says. Momo laughs "Thank you." Ichigo releases Momo and shakes Byakuya's hand, not wanting to get hurt from a hug "You too Byakuya, congrats"

Byakuya smirks "Thanks Kurosaki." Ichigo tips his chauffeurs hat as they enter the limo. Ichigo closes the door then jogs to the drivers side. He slips in and they drive away.

_**Review :D **_


	16. Chapter 16: Nightmares and Weddings

_Momo lays in bed, she looks at Byakuya, sadness fill her eyes "__**Goodbye… goodbye…. Goodbye my love…I can't hide… Can't hide… Can't hide what has come… I have to go… I have to go…I have to go… and leave you alone... But always know… always know… always know that I love you so… I love you so… I love you so… ohh….**__" She sings softly._

_Byakuya can feel tears build up in his eyes. He holds his dying fiancées' hand "__**Goodbye… Brown eyes…Goodbye for now…. Goodbye… sunshine**__"_

_**Momo:**_

_**Take care of yourself….I have to go… I have to go… I have to go and leave you alone… But always know… Always know… Always know that I love you so… I love you so…. Oh… I love you so…. Ohhh…**_

Momo lets tears fall from her eyes

_**Both:**_

_**La lullaby **_

They sing a lullaby that they used to sing to each other long ago.

_**Momo:**_

_**Distract me with your eyes **_

_**Both:**_

_**La lullaby**_

_**Byakuya:**_

_**La lullaby help me sleep tonight **_

_**Both:**_

_**La lullaby… **_

_**La lullaby…**_

_**La lullaby…**_

_**Momo:**_

_**I have to go… I have to go… I have to go and leave you alone…But always know… Always know… Always know that I love you so… I love you so… **_

_**Byakuya:**_

_**I love you so…. Ohhh… I love you so….**_

_**Both:**_

_**I love you so… I love you so… I love you so….**_

_**Byakuya:**_

_**Goodbye… Brown eyes… Goodbye my love….**_

_Momo closes her eyes, her body goes limp. Byakuya lets the tears fall, he knows he has lost his pride and joy forever._

Byakuya quickly sits up in bed. He huffs as memories of the nightmare still fresh in his mind. He runs a shaky hand through his long messy locks. Cold sweat covers his body. He feels movement next to him and turns. His fiancée, Momo, sits up and looks at him. She tilts her head sleepily "What's wrong Byaki?" she asks as she lays her head onto his shoulder.

Byakuya lays his head onto hers "It's nothing. Go back to bed." He lays down with her in his arms. Momo instantly falls asleep as Byakuya stays awake, fearing that his dream will come true. Momo opens her eye and sees her fiancée still awake.

"La Lullaby" Momo sings softly, startling her fiancée. "Go to sleep tonight… La Lullaby" Byakuya smiles softly "La Lullaby… Help me sleep tonight… La Lullaby" he sings back, completeing their lullaby. Momo smiles and kisses her fiancées forehead.

Her kiss makes Byakuya feel a bit sleepy. "La Lullaby… I love you so sleep tight" Momo sings her fiancée to sleep. "I love you Momo" Byakuya says as he drifts off to a peaceful sleep. Momo snuggles into his chest "I love you too Byaki."

Three months and a lot of planning later…. Kuchiki manor garden….

The cherry blossoms are in full bloom, people are sitting in chairs, waiting for the wedding to start. The best men and women stand on both sides of the isle. Men and Women of the soul society sit in white and pink table clothed covered chairs.

Byakuya stands at the end of the isle, awaiting his bride in a gold and blue kimono. Gold outlines a few yellow flowers. He and the others await the bride.

Momo paces in her own little dressing room. Her hair is down but it is in loose wavy curls. She wears a long pink and red kimono. Flowers decorate her dress. Toshiro enters the room "It's time to go Momo." Momo stops pacing and takes in a deep breath. She breaths our and nods "I'm ready." Toshiro nods and holds his arm out to her. Momo takes it and they leave the room.

Two maids for the Kuchiki manor hold the end of Momo's dress up. Everyone stands as the music begins. The guests stand and watch the beautiful woman walk down the isle to her future husband.

Byakuya holds his handout as Toshiro lets Momo go to her future. Momo takes Byakuya's hand and they stand across from each other. The guests sit down and watch as the two get closer to their future.

Byakuya holds Momo's hands as the priest begins to speak. How they found a priest, no one knows.

"Do you, Byakuya Kuchiki, take Momo Hinamori to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to hold, in sickness and in health?" the priest asks Byakuya. Byakuya looks into Momo's eyes "I do."

The priest turns to Momo "And do you, Momo Hinamori, take Byakuya Kuchiki to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to hold, in sickness and in health?" The priest asks Momo. Momo smiles at Byakuya "I do."

The priest smiles and turns to Byakuya "You may kiss the bride." People cheer as Byakuya kisses his new wife. Momo blushes as she kisses back.

Byakuya pulls away from his wife and kisses her cheek "I love you Momo Kuchiki."Momo blushes at her new last name "I love you too Byakuya Kuchiki."

The reception party….

Rangiku has bought a Karaoke machine from the world of the living. She hooked it up to some speakers and a large television screen Ichigo had gotten. After many humorous performances the guests decided to let the Bride and Groom have a swing at it.

Rangiku stands on the stage with Ichigo next to her. "I think its time for the newly weds to sing before they leave to get it on" Rangiku says with a wink, casing many to whoot and Momo to blush. Ichigo laughs "Whatever. I think these two should sing a duet that I heard in the land of the living. I believe these two know it since it is their song."

Momo smiles widely in realization. Byakuya holds his wife close. Ichigo points out to the newly weds "Byakuya told me to pick it out, so here's to you Momo Kuchiki, your wedding song! But first, you two need to get your happy butts up here and sing!"

Everyone claps as Momo and Byakuya make their way to the stage. Rangiku hugs Momo and hands her a mike. Ichigo hands Byakuya his mike and the two exit the stage as the newly weds stare at their guests, waiting for the song to start.

After a few moments of silence, the song starts. And soon, Momo begins to sing

_**Lying here with you so close to me**_

_**It hard to fight these feeling when it feels so hard to breath**_

_**I'm caught up in this moment**_

_**I'm caught up in your smile.**_

_**Byakuya:**_

_**I never opened up to anyone**_

_**So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms**_

_**Both:**_

_**We don't need to rush this**_

_**Let's just take it slow**_

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**_

_**Just a touch of the fire burning so bright**_

_**No I don't want to mess this thing up**_

_**No I don't want to push too far**_

_**Just a shot in the dark,**_

_**That you just might **_

_**Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life**_

_**So baby I'm alright**_

_**With just a kiss goodnight**_

_**Momo:**_

_**I know that if we give this a little time**_

_**Both:**_

_**It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find**_

_**Momo:**_

_**It's never felt so real**_

_**Byakuya: **_

_**No it never felt **_

_**Both:**_

_**So right**_

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**_

_**Just a touch of the fire burning so bright**_

_**No I don't want to mess this thing up**_

_**No I don't want to push too far**_

_**Just a shot in the dark**_

_**That you just might **_

_**Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life**_

_**So baby I'm alright**_

_**With just a kiss goodnight**_

_**No I don't wanna say goodnight**_

_**Byakuya: **_

_**I know it's time to leave**_

_**Both:**_

_**But you'll be in my dreams**_

_**Byakuya: **_

_**Tonight**_

_**Momo:**_

_**Tonight**_

_**Both: **_

_**Tonight**_

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**_

_**Just a touch of the fire burning so bright**_

_**No I don't want to mess this thing up**_

_**I don't want to push too far**_

_**Just a shot in the dark**_

_**That you just might **_

_**Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life**_

_**Byakuya:**_

_**So baby I'm alright**_

_**Both: **_

_**Oh Whoa**_

_**Momo:**_

_**Let's do this right**_

_**Both:**_

_**With just a kiss goodnight**_

_**Momo:**_

_**With a kiss goodnight**_

_**Byakuya:**_

_**Kiss goodnight**_

The song ends, but the whole time they were singing, they where looking into each others eyes. At the end of the song, they kiss then turn their heads to the crowd, who is silenced due to shock.

Momo smiles nervously to the crowd "Did we… sing badly?" she asks shyly. Ichigo shakes his head, he is in the front, by the stage "N-No… You guys where great… But we didn't think Byakuya would sing… and with such grace… Wow…." He begins to clap. Soon the rest begin to clap and whoot the newly weds.

Momo and Byakuya holds hands and smiles out to the cheering crowd.

Later that night…..

People party, dance, and drink sake. The newly weds sit and watch the stars. Byakuya holds Momo from behind as they slightly sway as they enjoy the feeling of being wedded. Byakuya sighs happily as he hugs his favorite person in the world.

Momo feels on top of the world as she is held in Byakuya's strong and protective arms.

Byakuya kisses Momo's cheek "I think it's time to go on our honeymoon." He says in Momo's ear. Momo blushes and nods "It would be great. A time to relax and spend time together"

Fireworks boom in the sky as Momo and Byakuya head inside to pack their things. They pack to go to Hawaii for their honeymoon, which will last about four or three weeks.

_**Yeah, I know I didn't describe much but I'd rather have you use your imagination once in a while ya know? Well anyways, review. The next chapter will be their Honeymoon. :]**_

_**I own nothing.**_

_**The first song is 'Goodbye' by Avril Lavigne**_

_**The second is 'Just a kiss' by Lady Antebellum.**_

_**Forgive any mistakes or whatever**_

_**Check out my poll.**_

_**Till next time- DLW**_


	17. Chapter 17 The fun ride

Byakuya taps his foot as he waits for them to get on their flight.

"The flight from Japan to Hawaii has been canceled due to bad weather. I repeat the flight from Japant to Hawaii has been canceled..." the announcer says.

Byakuya stops tapping his foot only to have his eyebrow twitch "What a way to start our honeymoon vacation."

Momo places a calming hand onto his shoulder "It's fine, we can go other places. Let's just tell them our flight was canceled and they'll probly give us our money back or let us change our flights."

Byakuya stares into Momo's eyes "Why don't we honeymoon in Tokyo?" Momo offers with a smile "As long as you are happy, I am as well." Byakuya says with a small smile.

Byakuya kisses Momo's cheek "I'll go get our money back. Even though it's a small price." Byakuya walks to the front desk area and spots a long line. Byakuya's frown deepens as his eyes trace the length of the line.

Byakuya turns on his heel and heads back to his wife. "Its a small price to pay, lets leave now." He throws the tickets into the trash and grabs their 'luggage'. Byakuya and Momo leave the airport and look for a hotel to stay in.

Byakuya pushes the door to their one bed hotel room. Both if them are a bit anxious because this is the first time they actually slept in the same bed together.**

Momo carefully sets her things down and falls onto the bed "Ahh, so soft." Byakuya smiles slightly as the door closes behind him. Byakuya places their things to the side and walks towards the bed.

Momo props herself up with her elbows, her long hair falling over her shoulders, some rest on her chest.

Byakuya smirks as he stands in front of his wife, who innocently looks up. Momo smiles kindly at her husband.

Byakuya leans forward, placing his hands on the bed at each side of his wifes legs. His face closing in on hers.

Momo, feeling a bit paniced and a tad frightened but excited, closes her eyes and also leans forward.

Their lips meet and flames are lit. Byakuya's hands find their way onto Momo's bare legs, right above her knees.

His hands at the side of her legs slowly drag up, leaving an excited feeling as they go. His hands finally reach her hips. He leans his body onto hers, causing them to fall onto the bed with Byakuya on top.

By now Byakuya's hands are traviling up her waist. As they travel, a slight moan exits Momo's mouth, a slight blush crawls onto her cheeks.

Byakuya can feel himself getting excited as his tounge slips into his wife's mouth. As their tounges battle for dominance, Byakuya's hands slip into Momo's white spagetti strap tank top.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Their soul pagers go off, interrupting their heated moment. Byakuya groans and slowly crawls off his wife.

Byakuya grabs the soul pager and looks at where the hollow is. "Two blocks down" Byakuya mutters as he looks at the white dot. Byakuya closes the pager and tosses it to the side.

Byakuya grabs his mod soul pill and gulps it down, making him escape his gigai. He sighs and dissapears in flash step. Momo waits patiently for he husband to come back as their soul pagers continue to beep.

The beeping stops and Byakuya returns. He takes the mod soul out of his gigai and sets the mod soul aside. Byakuya sits on the bed next to Momo, who crawls behind him and lays her chin on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his torso.

Byakuya turns his face towards hers and smiles a bit, his hands are placed on hers. Momo leans forward and nibbles on his earlobe. Byakuya couldn't help but chuckle. Momo giggles and kisses his jaw bone.

Momo then kisses his neck and leaves a trail of kisses going down till she reaches the crook of his neck. Momo's teeth grazes Byakuya's skin, exciting him. Momo's tongue runs across Byakuya's skin, sending chills down his body and into his special place.

Byakuya turns his body slightly and pulls Momo into a kiss. Byakuya turns his body so he faces her. Byakuya lifts her off the bed and lays her down so her head is on the pillows. He climbs onto the bed and lays on her.

Momo giggles and runs her hand through his hair, removing the kenseikan. Byakuya's finger caresses her cheek. "I love you Momo... So much..." Byakuya says, love shines in his eyes as he speaks.

Momo smiles sweetly "I love you too Byakuya." They share another kiss and Byakuya rolls off Momo. "I think its time we slept, hmm?" Byakuya says, pulling Momo to him. Momo giggles and blushes "Mmm... I guess..."

Byakuya lifts an eyebrow "You guess?" Momo blushes even more "I... I dunno..." Momo stutters. Byakuya smirks "You were expecting something more... Fun?" He whispers into her ear.

Momo slowly nods. Byakuya smiles "Well if its what you want..." Momo jumps outta the bed and gets out of her gigai "That thing is uncomfortable" she mumbes. Byakuya chuckles a bit and wraps his arm around her torso. Momo looks down only to be pulled back into bed.

Momo giggles as Byakuya pins her to the bed. Byakuya kisses Momo, his kiss sweet and gentle. Byakuya kisses her cheek then her neck.

That night, Momo's body became his.

~_Morning_~

Momo opens her eyes bright in the morning, the sun shining brightly. Momo sits up and hears the shower going. Momo stretches and looks to the side and see's the washer working. '_Clean clothes..._' Momo wraps herself with the blanket and walks to the bathroom.

Momo slowly opens the door and slips in. She closes the door silently behind herself and lets the blanket fall.

Momo can see the sillouette of Byakuya's naked body behind the curtain.

Momo walks closer to the shower and slowly enters. Momo wraps her arms around Byakuya, startling him for a moment.

Byakuya looks back and smiles "Morning beautiful." He says as he turns his body around and kisses Momo. Momo kisses back "Morning handsome, how was your sleep?" She asks, cuddling closer to him.

"Splendind." He says as he kisses the top of Momo's head. "And yours?"

"Mine was... Blissful." Momo says with a blush. Byakuya smiles back "Thats good to hear."

Byakuya grabs the shampoo and pours some of it onto Momo's head. "Allow me to wash your hair." Byakuya says while running his hands through Momo's beautiful brown locks.

Momo blushes and grabs some soap "I'll wash your chest then." Byakuya smirks "You just want to touch my bare chest, don't you?" He teases, making Momo blush deeper. "Sh-Shut up!" Momo exclaims, hitting his stomach playfully.

Byakuya and Momo laugh as they fill the bathroom full of bubbles.

After their bath fun, the two decide to let the room service deal with the mess and go out.***

Momo and Byakuya walk to the park, His arm wraped around her shouders. They had gotten new outfits before they went out in the same one as before.

Byakuya is dressed in a dark brown shirt that has three buttons near the collar and sleeves that stop at his elbows. He also wears his black trench coat. Black mens sized skinny jeans and dark brown combat boots decorate his lower half.

Momo wears a white jacket that clashes with her light blue denim short shorts, her long brown hair down and blowing in the wind. Momo's black shirt matches her black and white converse. Momo's wedding ring shines in the sunlight.

"What do you want to do today Byaki?" Momo asks, a bright smile on her face. Byakuya looks down at his wife and lets a small smile crawl onto his lips "I've heard that Tokyo has this... Amusement park. Yachiru has been talking non-stop about it. I figured that while we're here we might as well visit it."

Momo smiles brightly "Lets go!" Momo drags Byakuya to a near by subway station. Byakuya puts a protective arm around Momo as they move throught the busy subway station to their subway car.

They finally make it after many hard pushes and shoves comeing from all directions. "Sure is busy here in Tokyo." Momo mutters as they move to the less compressed spot in the train station. "I regret not flashstepping to the damn amusement park." Byakuya grumbles under his breath.

Momo laughs and breaks away to find an empty spot. Momo spots an opening near the back with some buisness people. Momo turns and smiles at Byakuya "I found a spot Byaki!" She says loud enough for him to hear.

Byakuya nods and makes his way to her. Momo can feel a hand touch her butt. She blushes and jumps with an "Eep!" Byakuya hears that and quickly breaks throught the heap of people. "What is it Momo?" He asks, concern shines in his eyes.

"I-I felt something touch me..." Momo says, covering her butt with her hands. Byakuya glares at the men and women behind Momo. The buisness people cringe under his glare.

Byakuya continues glaring to see anyone who may be hiding even more than the others, as if to find the culprit.

Not finding the culprit, Byakuya stand Behind Momo and pulls her body close to his. Momo blushes slightly at his body being closer to hers. Byakuya wraps his arm around her waist when he feels the car tilting a bit at the turn.

Finally, they make it to the station. Momo and Byakuya quickly shuffle out and head to the opening of the station. Byakuya looks around and see's the farris wheel that belongs to the amusement park.

"Its over there." Byakuya says, pointing towards the direction the farris wheel is in. Momo turns her head and squints in the sunlight to see better. "OHHH!" Momo exclaims after a few moments of silence "I found it!" She says with a giant smile.

Byakuya chuckles at Momo's cuteness and grabs her hand "Lets get a move on then, don't want the line to be big." Byakuya and Momo walk hand in hand to the amusement park.

When they arrive, they are surprized by the small lines. "This is unexpected." Byakuya says, a bit surprised. "Seems like luck is on our side!" Momo says with a smile. "Although, this place is quite big..." Byakuya says, looking around, seeing nothing but rides and stuffed animals. "I can see why Yachiru wanted to come here. We should take her some time!" Momo excitedly exclaims.

"I guess..." Byakuya says, thinking of all the stuffed animals he would be forced to carry. "Which ride do you want to go on?" Byakuya asks while looking at the amusement parks' map.

"How about the-"

"Hey Asuka lets go on the 'Bone Crusher!'" A young teenagers voice exclaims excitedly. Byakuya and Momo turn their heads towards the noise, a bit curious about why she is so loud.

"Are you sure about that Ryo?" A beautiful teen boy asks in a slifhtly frightened voice. "Yes I'm sure! It looks like so much fun!" The girl, Ryo, says with a giant smile on her face.

"Is it me or does she look like Rukia?" Momo asks as she examines Ryo. "That and the is a bit like Ichigo..." Byakuya agrees.

"What is the bone crusher anyways?" Momo asks grabbing the map and looking it over. "I think its that big one." Byakuya says, pointing at a small drawing of a red and black railed roller coaster that has a skull drawn next to it.

"Seems... Scary." Momo gulps. "I don't think it'll be that bad." Byakuya says, taking the map from Momo and folding it the way it was origonally folded and sliding it into his right back pocket.

"Lets go ride on it, it can't worse than dropping from the sky to the ground at fifty miles per hour." Byakuya says, remembering the Winter War.

Momo nods and they both walk towards the ride. They arrive at the entrance. A giant skull with its mouth open, the bottom half of it's jaw not there as if it was to eat whatever entered its mouth, frames the entrance.

"Interesting choice of decor.." Momo says as she admires the skull. "Very interesting, it fits the theme quite well." Byakuya compliments.

They both walk into the entrance and see a long-ish line. "Are you willing to wait in this line for a few minuets?" Momo asks. Byakuya examines the line "We can wait. It seems to be a popular ride, I want to see if the height and drops are as bad as the ones we have to endure." Byakuya says in a curious tone.

"Lets wait then." Momo says while dragging Byakuya to the end of the line.

"What a long line!" The girl from before's voice says from behind Byakuya and Momo. "I guess this ride is pretty popular." Another males' voice says from behind them. "Of course Kitora! This ride has been shown on commertials and people blog about it!" Another male says, his voice higher than the other guys'.

"Calm down Yamato, you watch too much telivision." Another males voice says. "Juta, don't bring the boy down." Ryo says in a concerned voice.

Momo and Byakuya ignore them, not wanting to poke into the groups' conversation.

"What do you want to do after this Byaki?" Momo asks, starting a conversation so they wont have to intrude on the others' conversation. "Hmmm..." Byakuya takes the map out from his back pocket "Oh! How about the ferris wheel! They have one like that in Karakura town!" Momo happily says while pointing at the drawing of the ferris wheel.

"Ah, yes I remember that."

"So its this then the ferris wheel. We're planning ahead!" Momo giggles. Byakuya smiles and they move up a few steps.

Juta spots Byakuya's long black hair and lifts an eyebrow '_I've never seen a man with long hair as silky and beautiful like that. He's like from a manga! I wonder if his face matches the beauty of his hair._' He thinks as he examines Byakuya.

"What is it Juta?" Asuka asks curiously, making Juta jump "Its nothing! Its nothing! I was just wondering how fast this ride goes." Juta exclaims quickly while scratching his cheek nervously.

Asuka lifts an eyebrow but doesnt pry.

A bug flies past Ryo and onto Momo's back. The bug begins to crawl up Momo's back. Asuka and Juta also notice. Asuka shivers as he looks at the ugly bug.

'_Nows my chance!_' Juta happily thinks. Juta taps Byakuyas shoulder, causeing the man to turn.

'_His face does match his hair! Its also beautiful!_' Juta thinks as he looks upon Byakuya's face. "Sorry to bother you, but theres a bug crawling up your girlfriends back."

Byakuya looks at Momo's back and sees the bug. Byakuya lifts Momo's hair a bit and grabs the bug. Momo turns to Byakuya "Whatcha doing?" She asks in a curious tone. "There was a bug on your back." Ryo answers.

Momo turns to Ryo and smiles "Thank you. I really don't like bugs." Momo says with a smile. "I'll go toss this outside." Byakuya says, going under the rail and out the entrance to toss the bug.

Momo smiles at everyone "I'm Momo by the way. Momo Hina- K-Kuchiki." Momo stutters with a blush. "What a great name." Asuka compliments with a tiny blush on his face '_Its so cute._' He thinks.****

"Asuka Masamune."

"Ryo Miyakozuka."

"Juta Tachibana."

"Yamato Ariake."

"Kitora Kurokawa."

Byakuya goes under the railing and turns to the teens "Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Kuchiki?" Ryo asks "Thats the same last name as Momo's!"

"Yes, we are married after all." Byakuya says, holding Momo's hand. Momo couldn't help but blush when Byakuya says that they're married. The teens' jaws' drop to the floor.

"Whaaa? Isnt she still in high school?" Juta asks, wondering if its like a forbidden love story between an ex-teacher and a student.

"Oh no no, I havent been to that place in awhile." Momo truthfully says. "H-How old are you?" Yamato asks, completely in shock. "I'm twenty-six." Momo says with a bright smile. "And you?" Asuka asks Byakuya. "Twenty-seven" He answers.

"Wow..." The group says in unison. Kitora gently grabs a peice of Momo's hair, catching Byakuya's attention "I would love to decorate you both with flowers." He says in a dazed voice. "With flowers?" Momo asks, tilting her head.

Kitora nods. "Its kind of his obsession to decorate beautiful things with flowers" Juta answer the question on why Kitora said such a thing.

"Mister Kuchiki!" Yamato half says/ half yells. "What is it?" Byakuya asks, a bit annoyed with the loudness and the similarity the boy has with Hanataro. "What kind of training do you do?" Yamato asks, catching Byakuya by surprise.

"Training?" Byakuya asks. Yamato nods "Yes. I can tell by your body structure that you do alot of it."

"I train with the members of my squad." Byakuya answers. "Squad? Are you in a sport or something?" Ryo asks, an entertained shine in her eyes. "No, its military wise." Byakuya says.

"Military?" Asuka asks. Momo nods "Yes. He is the captain of one of the squads. I'm a lieutenant in a squad too!" Momo says with a wide smile.

"WHOA! You're in the military!?" Yamato exclaims. Momo giggles "Yes, I know its quite surprising but its common at the place where we're from."

"Where are you from?" Juta asks curiously. "A place far from here. Kinda outer worldly." Byakuya says as they take a few steps closer to the ride.

"That is so cool!" Ryo exclaims excitedly.

"So what kind of training do you guys do in the military?" Yamato pipes up. "Hand-to-hand combat, Swordsmanship, and Agility." Byakuya says.

"Awesome!" Yamato exclaims happily. "Do we know where it is?" Ryo asks. "You will go across it one day, maybe even stay there." Momo answers, thinking of when they die. "Everyone in the world will know where it is one day." Momo continues in a saddened tone.

Byakuya holds Momo's hand "I think we've said enough of the place." Momo nods "Maybe a little too much" She smiles a bit awkwardly.

They move up a couple more spaces and enter the area where the people get onto the ride. "Ohh. It looks very fast moving!" Momo says while she watches the ride take off.

"It doesnt look that fast." Byakuya says, thinking that his flash step is way faster. Which it is.

"Oh, its our turn. Want to be in the front Byaki?" Momo asks, pointing to the empty spot in where the front of the ride is. "Theres no line there, I wonder why." Byakuya says as he and Momo walk to the spot. "Thats because everyone else is afraid of that part." Ryo answers from two spaces away.

Momo notices the looks everyone is giving them, the look that looks like they're crazy. Momo shrugs and they wait for the ride to return.

After the people get off the ride, Momo and Byakuya cimb in and bring the bar down and wait for the people to start the ride.

Momo waves to the group that they just met. "Please keep your hands and feet inside of the ride. If you have any loose items please put them to the side." The announcer woman says into the mic.

"And now, please enjoy the ride." The announcer woman says after everyone is secure and ready to ride the ride.

And with that, the ride master presses the button and they take off.

~After the ride~

Momo and Byakuya get off, their hair staying the way it was before the ride. "How does your hair not go crazy?" A girl asks Momo as they climb out.

Momo shrugs and smiles "I guess you can say I'm used to it." The girl sighs and leaves through the exit.

Momo grabs Byakuya's hand and they leave. "The ferris wheel right?" Momo asks, looking around.

Byakuya nods and they walk to the ride.

Momo looks up at the ferris wheel "It's a bit smaller than the one in Karakura town." Byakuya looks to the side and see's a cotton candy stand. "Hey Momo. Do you want some of that cotton candy stuff?" He asks, pointing to the stand.

"Cotton candy? Whats that?" Momo asks, looking at the pink and blue fluffiness that decorates the stand. "I believe its a sweet treat. Yachiru always asks me to make her some."

"Then it must be good! Lets go get the pink one." Momo pulls Byakuya to the stand. "How many?" A man asks as he examines the two. "One." Byakuya answers, waiting to hear the price.

"Thirty dollars." The man says, making Byakuya's eyebrow lift. "I don't believe that is the actual price." Byakuya says, refurring to the sign behind the man. "The price there says twelve dollars." Byakuya grabs a pink cotton candy bag with the cotton candy already in it.

"Wait sir-" The man starts but is interrupted by Byakuya taking his wallet out and searching for twelve dollars. He moves the hundreds to the side and takes out a twenty.

Byakuya places the money into the mans hand and hands the cotton candy to Momo. "Keep the change." Byakuya says wraping his arm around Momo and walking back to the ferris wheel.

Momo and Byakuya walk to the ride since there was no line. They climb into a blue holder thats on the ferris wheel.

"This will be fun." Momo says as she snuggles next to Byakuya.

Byakuya smiles and kisses the top her head. "Look at the view." Byakuya points across from them.

They can see the hills of the mountains in the background, the shapes of the buildings are also seen.

Momo smiles "Beautiful." Byakuya looks down at his wife "Like you, my love." He says with love shining in his eyes.

Momo feels her heart skip a beat. Byakuya tilts Momo's head back and kisses her, his lips gently press against hers.

"I love you Momo." Byakuya says as they break apart from their kiss. "I love you more Byakuya." Momo says in a blissful voice.

They enjoy the rest of the ride in comfortable silence.

Momo and Byakuya get off the ride. "How do you like the cotton candy?" Byakuya asks as Momo pops a peice into her mouth. "Maybe I'll let you decide." Momo says with a challenging smile.

"What do you me-" Before Byakuya could finish the question, soft cottony goodness is shoved into his mouth. "It melts in my mouth." Byakuya says a bit stunned. Momo giggles and nods "Thats the awesome part of this candy."

"Do you still want to go onto some rides?" Byakuya asks after two hours of walking around, trying out rides, and drinking/eating various different things.

"Yes! Just one more!" Momo giggles, dragging Byakuya to a ride.

"The love cups?" Byakuya asks, watching the couples spinning in tea cups. Momo nods excitedly "I really want to try it. It looks fun!"

Byakuya nods and they go to the ride. "Oh? Another couple?" The man at the ride asks. Momo smiles and nods "Yes." The man looks behind him, seeing that all the cups that who where previously spinning have stopped and filled with new people.

"The cups seem to be taken, maybe you two can get The Swan?" He asks, pointing at a large gazibo type spinning cup with flowers all over and a swan at the top.

Momo practically melts with excitement. "Can we Byaki?!" Momo asks while jumping up and down. Byakuya smiles at Momo "Anything you want love." He says lovingly.

"Lets go then!" Momo grabs Byakuya's hand and pulls him to the swan. They sit in and the man closes the little door to it.

"Ready?" He asks the couples. The couples cheer in response.

The man presses a button and the cups begin to move. Momo grabs the wheel like thing in the middle of the cup and begins to move it to the side, spinning the cup a bit faster. Byakuya follows Momo's actions, making the cup spin even faster.

Momo laughs as she slides to the side as they spin faster. Byakuya couldn't help but let out a small laugh as Momo's hair flies the wind.

After a few minuets of spinning the couples exit the small cup and stumble out of the rides area. Momo and Byakuya try to get the dizzy spell casted off of them by sitting on a nearby bench.

"Okay, so after this we return to the hotel?" Momo asks, her head still spinning. "Yes. Then we enjoy the rest of the honey moon in comfort." Byakuya says getting out of the dizzy spell.

Momo smiles "Exciting." Byakuya kisses her cheek and they both get up and head towards the exit.

Momo and Byakuya leave the amusement park and go back to the hotel.

Momo jumps onto the bed and lets out a huge sigh "That was exhausting!" Byakuya jumps onto the bed next to Momo, making her bounce up and land on him.

They both laugh and roll around on the bed.

Its been a four weeks Momo and Byakuya return to the Soul Society, full of souveneirs and happy memories to tell everyone.

They live their married life in pure bliss, nothing can break the two apart. Not now, not ever.

_**Its finally done!**_

_**I finally finished this story!**_

_**Woo! **_

_**Although I'm a bit sad to see this story end, but it was a fun ride. I enjoyed all the reviews I had gotten for it.**_

_**It feels good finishing my second chapter story! **_

_**I'll miss writing for it but I got other stories to write for.**_

_**Now here are the meaning for the starts;**_

_****In chapter 13 Momo was in Byakuya's bed but that was for a nap. He was working while she was taking a break. In the other chapter, which I forgot it was, Byakuya remembered having Momo there. At times she would go over to his mansion and let her troubles pour out to him, which he, like a gentleman, listened and held her close. Thats it...**_

_*****Their clothes finished after their shower so they put them on and went out. In their gigais.**_

_******Asuka likes girly things remember? And yes Otomen is having a crossover time. :D Anyways, Asuka thinks Momo's name is cute because it means 'Peach'. And a peach is a great tasting fruit! And the skin is very soft and bright!**_

_**Now please review the last chapter of this wonderful story :)**_


End file.
